Additions & Adjustments
by BrittanaBoobs
Summary: Brittana AU. Santana and Brittany are happily married with businesses growing more popular by the day, as is their own fame. One phone call from Brittany's mom potentially brings them a new happiness that they never could've expected
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everybody! I'm back with yet another new story. It's June 3** **rd** **already where I'm from, which means it's my 21** **st** **Bday! Not that excited about it but anyways, I decided to give a 'present' to you all and post the first chapter of this story that I've been working on for a while.**

 **Very excited and nervous about it, especially cuz of the concept. I hope to treat it with justice and I hope ya'll enjoy it. Please leave a review with your fav parts, lines and thoughts. Would mean a lot to me :)**

 **Warning : Mentions of abuse, maybe some flashbacks as well(Will warn in chapter if it's in there)**

 **Will stop blabbing now. Enjoy!**

 **XOX**

Chapter 1

"Thanks and welcome to _TroubleTones Records_." Shelby says and stands up to give Jesse St. James a handshake. Mercedes and Santana stand up to give him a handshake as well.

"Thank you for giving me a shot. I know I have a great voice and I can't wait to sell some records." Jesse says with a smirk that is way too confident for the women's likings.

"We will meet up some time next week to go over a schedule and planning." Shelby states and after a few more words the guy finally leaves the room.

"Thank freaking God!" Santana exclaims as she lets out a big sigh, "I thought he would never shut up."

"Lord do I know… He really needs a change of 'tude cuz…" Mercedes trails off while shaking her head. The other two just nod their heads in agreement. Jesse is the newest singer signed to their label and he is way too stuck-up and overconfident for his own good.

"After he has been in the Bizz he will find out how hard it is to bring out a single and it actually getting some airplay let alone becoming a hit. But I agree with you girls, he needs to change his attitude and maybe work on not using so much hairspray either…"Shelby trails off while scrunching up her face.

The other two just laugh at the look on her face and can't help but agree once again. The trio gather their papers and walk towards their shared office. Santana immediately sits down at her desk, though Shelby does most of the paperwork, she still has her own load to do and she can't put it off much longer.

"Hey Cedes, can you tell the girls I will be a little later? I have to do some paperwork and I also have to meet with Lance about the audio problem in Studio 3." San says as she looks through the many files on her desk, in search for the one she needs. She really should try to organize her desk better…

"Of course, don't be too late tho… You were late the last time as well, and the time before that… Actually, have you ever been on time?" Mercedes wonders out loud.

"Har har… Funny. And yes I have been on time. Most of the time Brittz and I are on time so don't start to whine now. Also I had legit reasons to be late the last 2 times so just shut yo mouth." Santana says getting a little frustrated from having to stay longer in the first place, not needing a rant to keep her from her work.

"Okay, okay. No need to get snappy." Mercedes says while holding her hands up in surrender before continuing, "I will get out of your hair and I will let the girls know."

"Thank you and sorry for snapping." San says and Mercedes eyes widen, as well as Shelby's, "What?"

"Are you okay, honey?" Shelby asks and steps closer to the Latina woman and moves her hand to the her forehead to check for a fever, "You're not sick right?"

Santana slaps the hand away and shakes her head, looking up at the two in confusion, "What are you on about?"

"I can't believe it… Can you Shelbs?" Mercedes asks as she looks at Shelby.

"She must be getting sick… I'm in shock she said the S-word…"

"What in the hell are you two talking about? What S-word?" Santana asks with more confusion as she looks between the two.

"The _Sorry_ word… I didn't know you could say that to anyone else but Britt… You really must be coming down with something." Mercedes says and Santana's confused face slowly turns into a glare as the other two start to chuckle.

"I hate you guys." She mumbles out.

"Ahh, there's the Santana we know." Shelby teasingly states.

"You two suck. And I do say sorry… _sometimes_." Santana mumbles once again and starts to read through her papers though she isn't really absorbing what she's exactly reading.

"We will let you get back to your paperwork, I will see you later at your place and I will see you tomorrow at Jake's session, right?" Mercedes asks Shelby who nods her head in confirmation.

Mercedes grabs her bag and jacket before saying a quick goodbye and leaving their office. Shelby grabs her laptop and some USB's before telling San that she is going to Studio 4 to work on some songs. San simply mumbles an ' _okay_ ' while she continues to read through her paperwork.

XOX

 _Almost 3hrs later_

Santana had come out of Studio 3 after talking to Lance, their tech guy, about the issues in that room about an hour ago and she was not liking what he had to tell her. Apparently two speakers aren't working and some wiring in the studio is not working correctly either. Lance told her it would take about a week, maybe 2, to fix everything in it so they couldn't use that studio anymore.

That causes some troubles for their scheduling. So after she got back to her desk, and finished her overdue paperwork, she now had the great pleasure to go over their complete schedule and rearrange some things… It wasn't going as easy as she hoped it would be.

"Ugh. I give up!" She exclaims with frustration while throwing her pen on her desk. She puts her head in her hands and groans loudly. A sudden buzzing sound pulls her from the situation.

She sees her phone light up, notifying her of a text, so she grabs it and her eyes widen when she sees the time. She curses softly to herself before opening the text.

 **Britt: Hey babe, when are u coming? Miss u :( xxx**

 **San: Sorry baby. Didn't realize the time. Be home soon. Missed you lots too xxx**

Santana stands up and puts the paperwork she completed in the correct maps and files before putting them away in their filing cabinet. She turns her laptop off and collects all her USB's and the things she wants to take home with her in her bag.

She grabs her jacket and looks at Shelby's desk. She scrunches her face up in thought; she was so occupied with all her papers that she didn't even notice Shelby leaving. She shakes her head at herself and curses at herself yet again. She should really start to do her paperwork sooner.

She turns off all the lights in the building and checks if all the doors are locked before going to the elevator and to the ground floor. She locks the door and walks to the parking lot, just as she sits down in her car she gets a text.

 **Britt: Forgotten paperwork again? :P xxx**

Santana chuckles at the text, of course Brittany knows exactly what was keeping her there so long. She should probably start to listen to her as well whenever her wife talks to her about her always putting things off till the last minute.

 **San: Maybe… I will make it up to you all by getting us pizza's, ok with that? Xxx**

Santana waits the few minutes it takes for Brittany to text her back in her car with the radio softly playing in the background. She can't help but to softly hum along to Ed Sheeran's _Thinking Out Loud_ , she really loves that song, just like his other songs.

 **Britt: U got a deal. Get an extra peperoni please :D xxx**

 **San: More Nipple Pizza :P xxx**

 **Britt: ( . Y . ) :P xxx**

Santana chuckles at the text and shakes her head. _I'm married to a dork, a hot dork…_ They often text jokingly and mostly teasingly with each other so she can't help but text something back before starting the car and making her way over to _Franco's_ ; a small Italian restaurant that's known for their delicious pizza's and spaghetti.

 **San: Is that your offer for me to eat your peperoni's all night ;) xxx**

After getting and paying for their regular order, plus an extra Peperoni, she gets back in the car and looks at the latest text she had gotten while she was inside. Something in her stomach starts to stir after reading the text and she wishes she didn't have to deal with the other girls at their place right now…

 **Britt: Mmm I am now ;) xxx**

Her phone buzzes again after a few minutes and she realizes she is enjoying the thousand images of her wife's amazing twins a little too much so she shakes her head to clear her thoughts again. She looks down at her phone and chuckles at the text.

 **Britt: U didn't drive into a ditch while thinking about my boobs right… Was nice to have known u, my boobs and I will miss ur very skillful tongue :P xxx**

 **San: I'm still alive, just like my tongue. I will show you exactly how skillful it is later tonight ;) xxx**

She puts her phone back in her bag and starts to drive towards their house. She still gets a dreamy look on her face when she thinks about going home to their house. Of course coming home to Britt has always been the best feeling in the world, but owning their _own_ house is a big deal for both of them.

They had wanted to get a house a few years ago but money was tight, both their businesses weren't doing well yet cuz they were still fairly new. But after they got more offers and gained more popularity, money just seemed to stream in and they could finally buy their dream house, which San is very proud of.

She drives up the long driveway and parks her car in between Britt's and Quinn's. She gets out and grabs all the bags before walking up to the front door, turning around to lock her car, which she may have forgotten to do a few times in the past… Britt was not amused or impressed with that.

She opens the door and a smile immediately finds its way on her face, she loves the smell of their house. Mostly cuz it smells like Britt, but she is never gonna tell anyone but Britt that cuz her friends would have a fieldtrip with the jokes they can make and yea, she is not having that.

"Honey, I'm home! I love saying that." She says the last part a little softer while walking down the 3 little steps leading into the living room and greeting her friends.

"I know babe, you do it almost every day." Brittany states while playfully rolling her eyes at her wife.

"Shush you, you love it." Santana replies while placing the bags containing the food on the coffee table.

"Hmmm, that I do. But I love you more." Britt cheekily replies and stands up to greet San with a sweet kiss. Santana leans into her hold and pecks her lips three times before pecking her nose and walking back towards the hall to put her jacket on the coat rack.

"Can someone open the window? I think these lovebirds need to get some air." Quinn jokes while the girls all laugh and Santana simply rolls her eyes at her best friend, who is more like an annoying sister.

"You're just jelly cuz Brittz and I have the greatest love that ever existed on this pathetic planet we call earth." Santana states while wrapping her arms around Brittany who is still standing next to the couch, watching her wife with a loving smile.

"Yeah right. Dream on, San." Quinn just states before opening one of the bags and grabbing the pizza boxes. She opens them and puts the other dishes on the tables as well with Mercedes' help.

Brittany and Santana both walk into the kitchen to grab a few plates, some cutlery and a big glass of white wine for Santana. They walk back into the living room and sit down on their big couch, they immediately snuggle into each other after putting their things on the table.

"So how was work? Finally finished that paperwork?" Mercedes asks with a small smirk which makes Santana roll her eyes yet again.

"I did, thank you very much. I was actually finished pretty early but then Lance had to give me the best news ever." She sighs out while taking a big bite out of her pizza.

"What news did he give? Also, when can I record something at your studio? You know I have a great voice…" Rachel starts.

"Berry!" Santana spits, "No. We have talked about that and the answer is no. Got it?"

Rachel just closes her mouth and nods her head before digging into her Vegan Lasagna. The other girls just chuckle at San's outburst towards the little Diva. Mercedes turns back towards San.

"What did he say?"

"Two speakers are broken in Studio 3 and most of the wiring is old or something so we can't use it for around 2 weeks… Which made me have to change the whole goddamn recording schedule." San huffs out in frustration and looks up with a frown when Britt slaps her arm.

"Watch your language." Britt simply states and Santana whispers a soft _'sorry'_ under her breath before kissing the blonde's cheek. The other girls chuckle yet again at how whipped the raven-haired girl is.

"That really blows… We will work out something tomorrow… For now, no more work talk. It's movie and relax time. So what movie are we watching?" Mercedes asks.

" _Funny Girl_!" Rachel offers with a big smile.

"No!" Everybody yells back at her and she frowns again before offering another movie that she brought with her.

" _Wicked_?"

"No! The only thing that is wicked in this house is the abnormality of your height and weirdly big _schnoz_." Santana dryly states and sends the whole room into a fit of giggles except for the pouting brunette.

"You could just simply say _'no'_." Rachel says as she leans back into the couch with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a sad look on her face.

"What about… _Enchanted_ or _The Proposal_ or…" Tina says as she looks through the DVD's they had brought and put in a pile on the coffee table, "We also have _Saving Private Ryan_ and… _Forrest Gump.._."

"Lots of choices…" Quinn murmurs.

"How about we watch _Forrest_ first and then end it with _Enchanted_?" Brittany says and they all nod their heads after a few seconds of consideration.

"Good idea." Mercedes states as she gets up and sets up their first movie.

"My girl is brilliant." Santana states with a lovesick smile, which makes the other girls roll their eyes. Britt smiles widely at her cheesy wife and leans in to peck her lips.

"Stop before we either puke or separate the two of you." Quinn says while leaning back into the couch.

"It's our house, we can do as we please. You know where the door is, Fabray." Santana grumbles out but her glare quickly turns into a smile again when Brittany kisses her cheek repeatedly before playfully biting and pulling on her ear.

"I'm gonna need more wine." Quinn sighs out as she stands up to get a new bottle of wine for her and the other girls.

XOX

They finished their first movie and are now watching _Enchanted_. Santana would never admit that she had to cry when Bubba died in the movie… It always made her tear up, but she is badass and she doesn't ever show her tears to her friends… Well, when she isn't drunk that is.

Another thing she wouldn't ever admit out loud is that she absolutely loves the movie they are currently watching. Only her wife knows, but that was only after Britt discovered her love for the movie when she caught her mumbling monologues and singing songs from the movie one day.

As she is talking along to the scene, she glances at her wife when she feels her eyes on her. She smiles as she looks into shining blue eyes before the blonde leans in to kiss her softly.

"You are a geek." Brittany whispers softly against her lips and Santana just shakes her head with a smile.

"Am not."

"You are." Britt argues back with a big smile on her face, there is a knowing look in her eyes but Santana can't let her win this argument, even though her wife is a hundred percent right on this fact.

"Nope. Got me mixed up with someone else." She whispers back and Britt just chuckles at her before kissing her again.

"Can you two please shush?! Don't need to hear that lovey-dovey shit." Quinn grumbles out and the couple both raise their eyebrows at each other before shrugging.

Santana leans into whisper in Britt's ear, "Her not getting any is getting annoying. Mike needs to come back soon."

Britt just giggles at her and slaps San's ass when the girl stands up to grab her glass to get a refill. She grabs Britt's as well before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a new bottle of wine. She just finished pouring both glasses when she hears a buzzing noise coming from her handbag that's on the counter.

She gets her phone out and sees that she has 2 missed calls from Susan; she frowns before calling her back. She sips on her wine as she waits for her mother-in-law to answer the phone.

" _Hello, and_ finally _."_ A kind voice says with a soft chuckle.

"Hi Mom. Sorry it's Girls' Night and my phone was on silent. How are you?" Santana asks as she leans back against the counter, glass of wine in her other hand.

" _I'm okay, thanks for asking. How are you?"_ Susan asks in return.

"I'm doing great, well that might be the wine talking." Santana states with a small chuckle and gets one in return from the older woman on the other line.

" _Wouldn't be surprised with that. Having a glass of wine every now and then can be very relaxing."_ Susan states and San just nods her head at that before humming her agreement.

"Now, not that I don't like that you called, cause you know I love our talks, but… why did you call?" Santana asks as she takes another sip.

" _Well… I was wondering if we could meet up tomorrow for lunch. I have something I need to tell and ask the two of you."_ Susan says and San can hear the nervous undertone in her voice which makes her frown.

"Is everything okay? It sounds important…"

" _Oh, everything is fine. Don't worry about that,"_ Susan chuckles and San lets out a relieved sigh, _"It_ is _important what I have to share with you but it'd be better if we could talk about it over lunch since it's a lot that I need to tell you."_

"You know, being so secretive isn't exactly keeping me from worrying…" San mumbles out and smiles at hearing her second mother let out another chuckle. San walks towards the fridge to check the couple's schedules that they hung on there.

" _You should stop overthinking so much. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours. Everything is okay."_ Susan reassures her again.

"Right… Working on that." Santana mumbles out and she can practically see the amused look on Susan's face even though she isn't there, "Lunch works for us. I have the day off anyways and Britt only has a class at 4pm so."

" _Okay, so let's meet at_ Vinnie's _at say… 12? Or 12.30?"_

"Make it 12.30 and you have a deal. Gives me another 30min of extra sleep." Santana grins.

" _Or extra play-time under the sheets."_ Susan casually states and Santana almost chokes on the sip of wine she was taking. Her face is heating up and she lets out a shaky breath.

"Mom! Was that necessary?!"

The only response Santana gets in return is laughter. She shakes her head as she tries to cool her cheeks down by holding the bottle of wine against them. _Seriously, the Pierces have like no filter at all sometimes…_

" _Sorry honey, I just had to,"_ Susan lets out another laugh before continuing, _"I will see you two tomorrow. Don't be_ too _late."_

"You know us… Always on time… Well mostly on time." Santana laughs out. The two exchange their goodbyes before Santana walks back into the living room with both glasses of wine.

She sits herself down on her wife's lap and hands her, her glass. Britt smiles up at her obviously buzzed counterpart before kissing her on her cheek and pulling her into her body.

"So who called?" The blonde asks quietly while looking at her beautiful wife.

"Your mom. She called about lunch tomorrow. We are meeting her at _Vinnie's_ at 12.30." Santana states before putting both glasses on the table and snuggling back into her blonde.

Britt simply hums and holds her tighter, she starts to softly rub San's back and giggles when she sees her eyes start to flutter a little. For some reason whenever Santana drinks wine, she will get a giggly buzz before getting sleepy. It's the cutest thing to Britt.

The girls continue to watch the rest of the movie in a mostly peaceful silence, except for a few comments and reactions from the girls here and there, and of course San's mumblings as well that were slowly starting to slur together the sleepier she got.

XOX

It was 12am when the girls all left before Britt started to clean up their living room while smiling softly at the sleeping girl on the couch. She was just too adorable and beautiful to Britt and so she can't help but take a pic with her phone before continuing to clean up.

She softly hums the _Happy Working Song_ from _Enchanted_ as she puts the dirty dishes into their dishwasher. She softly starts to mumble the lyrics to herself as she grabs a cloth to wipe the dirty coffee table.

Unbeknownst to her, her soft singing woke up the brunette who is now watching her adorable wife wipe the table with a soft smile on her face.

 _You can do a lot when you got such a_

 _happy working tune to hum_

Britt turns around with wide eyes when she hears the very raspy and sleepy voice behind her. She smiles when she sees her wife stare up at her with half-lidded eyes and a big cheesy grin on her face.

"See you _are_ a geek." She points out before leaning down and kissing the brunette.

"Only for you… and some movies… particularly this one." San mumbles out with a smile.

"Ah! So you do admit it! I win!" Britt grins big and San chuckles sleepily at her dorky wife before letting out a yawn.

"Go to bed babe, I will be there in a few." Britt says as she turns back to wiping the table.

"Mmkay," Santana mumbles before standing up and stumbling in place, "Whoa…"

"You okay there, Drunky?" the blonde teases as she holds her wife steady by her waist.

"Mm not drunk. Couldnut be better in… *yawn* …your armmms." Santana sleepily murmurs while leaning her whole body weight against the blonde, her eyes are barely open at this point and Britt rolls her eyes at her with a smile gracing her face.

"Let's get you into bed." Britt mumbles before picking up her wife Bridal Style, she smiles and kisses the brunette's head as she nuzzles her face into her neck.

She walks up the stairs and to their room before carefully putting her wife down on their bed and taking off the girl's pants and her shirt. Santana sleepily grins up at her wife who just shakes her head at her in amusement. Leave it to San to have her head in the gutter most of the time.

"On or off?" She asks while pulling on the black bra Santana is wearing, San just gives her a pointed look and she shrugs, "What? Could've changed your mind…"

Britt takes her wife's bra off and leans down to place a few kisses on the now bare skin, making Santana squirm underneath her, "Dun sss-start sumthing you can't f-nish."

"You're right. But your twins are just delicious." Britt grins up at her wife and kisses her nose before finishing getting Santana dressed into her sleepwear. She tucks her in and smiles when Santana immediately cuddles into the blonde's side of the bed.

"Just gonna turn off the lights and change. Be right back." She softly says as she watches her wife start to doze off already.

She walks down the stairs and finishes wiping the coffee table, she stands up and puts it in the hamper in their laundry room before turning the lights off in every room. She looks around to see if she got every light before walking up the stairs and towards their bathroom.

She changes into some light blue boxers and darker blue tank top before joining her wife in their bed. As soon as she lies down, her wife cuddles into her. A face nuzzles into her neck while an arm and a leg drape over her body.

She places a kiss on the brunette's head and turns off the little light on the bedside table before whispering softly into dark hair, "I love you San. Sweet dreams."

"Luv ya too. Sw-t dreammssss…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N1 Quick Second Chap, I don't know how quickly the rest will come. Also thanks to a review someone left on a story, FF apparently didn't tag Brittana to this story but it's fixed now, some may have missed out on the first chap cuz of that.**

 **S/O to my beta and friend Cass. Hope you enjoy this update**

 **Warnings:**

 **I'd recommend to not read the first part of the story in public {You know what that means ;) }**

 **Talks of abuse, no details given**

 **XOX**

Chapter 2

The first thing Britt notices when she slowly wakes is the soft chill in the room. She frowns a little and tries to gather the blankets closer to her body but feels something restricting the movements. She is too sleepy to open her eyes and so she just grumbles in despair.

She hears a cute, raspy giggle before her breath hitches when she feels the same thing that woke her up a few minutes ago, namely a wet sensation running over her bare chest. _Wait, bare?!_ She was sure she put a tank top on last night…

She slowly opens her eyes and tries to clear the sleepiness from her head and eyes before looking down at a bashfully grinning Santana, "What are you doing?"

"Well if I remember correctly, I told a certain someone that I would show them my very skillful tongue." The brunette states with the most sexiest smirk on her face and in a very husky tone which makes the blonde shudder.

"Mmm… You did indeed." The blonde grins with her eyes closed and she lets out a soft moan when Santana wraps her lips around her left nipple and sucks softly on it.

"Plus, you ate all the peperoni's last night and I'd still like to get my share." Santana adds and bites softly down on the nipple making Britt arch her back and let out a low hiss.

"I just… Mmm… love peperoni's." Britt mumbles out, her body starting to heat up the more Santana plays with her breasts.

"Oh I know, but I love yours more." San mumbles around her right nipple while running her hands up and down her wife's delicious body. She starts to trail kisses all around her breasts before slowly kissing over her collarbone, stopping to nibble on her pulse point before trailing her kisses higher.

"Love your mouth." Britt breathes out.

Santana smirks into her neck before taking her left earlobe in her mouth and biting it softly before running her tongue over it to sooth the slight sting. She feels Britt's breathing pick up and moves her left hand over her tense stomach that shudders more the lower she goes.

"Do you have to…" Britt gasps as San cups her center over her boxers, "tease..."

San smirks and pulls her head back to look deeply into her wife's gorgeous blue eyes that are turning darker by the second. Britt leans up to kiss her but San just pulls her head back with a teasing grin.

"San…"Britt whines before finally grabbing her wife's face and pulling her down into a fierce kiss.

The two kiss with the most passion and love they can show the other. San lets out a moan when Britt sucks on her tongue and she can feel the blonde smile against her lips, which makes her smile in return. She presses her body more into her wife as she moves her left hand to Britt's right thigh and pulls at it until the blonde hooks her leg around her waist.

The two start a slow rocking motion while their kisses grow deeper and even more passionate. Soft moans and gasps fill the room and San throws the blankets off of them since the room is getting hotter and hotter.

"Thought.. *shaky breath*… you were… Oh god…" Britt moans out loudly when Santana presses down harder into her, "Please, San."

Santana smirks her sexy smirk again before trailing her kisses down the blonde's neck to her breasts where she takes her time exploring one of her favorite parts of her wife. She makes sure that Britt is a squirming mess below her before trailing her kisses lower and lower over her stomach while pulling her boxers down.

She decides to tease her wife a little longer after the boxers are off by kissing around the area that needs to be touched the most. Britt arches up and grumbles her dislike at the teasing. San just grins as she inhales the intoxicated scent that could only belong to her blonde.

She sucks at a few spots on both her inner thighs, leaving little hickeys in her wake, before having a staring match with her wife's dripping center. It looks absolutely delicious to the brunette and she has to estrange herself so she doesn't dive right in.

"San…" Britt whines yet again and looks down. Her breath catches in her throat as she sees the dark eyes filled with pure love and lust stare at her most intimate part.

Santana looks up and when their eyes connect, it's like they are in a whole other world. San keeps her eyes locked with her wife's as she leans closer and takes a teasingly lick through her wife's folds. Her eyes close in delight at the taste.

"Mmmm…" San hums out and Britt's whole body shudders at the vibration. Her eyes close as she arches up into her wife's mouth.

Santana starts to take longer and deeper licks before wrapping her lips around her wife's clit and sucking softly on it. She smiles when she hears her wife gasp and whisper out a breathily _'Oh god'_.

"Yes… right _there_." Britt moans out as she puts her hands on the brunette's head to pull her closer into her core.

Santana continues to lightly suck on her clit while occasionally running her tongue over the excited bud. She reaches her hands up and plays with her wife's breasts; she doesn't know which part she loves to look at and play with most. Her wife is smoking hot and just perfect.

"Need… *gasp* …more." The blonde hisses out when Santana pulls at both her nipples, knowing exactly how to turn her wife on even more.

San removes her left hand and trails it lower, she moves her hand towards Britt's core and starts to tease her entrance by slowly circling around it with her finger and dipping in a few times, making her wife moan and grumble.

She moves her right hand lower and around the blonde's leg so she can place her hand on her lower stomach to hold her down. Britt's breathing keeps speeding up and San loves hearing the smaller gasps she lets out in between her moaning.

Britt trembles in anticipation, her body is wound up so high and she is so hot that she doesn't know how long she can take it anymore. She whines again when San presses her finger in slightly before retreating _yet_ again.

"Stop teasing!" She grumbles out and pulls San's head even closer to her core.

She feels more than hears her wife giggle into her core and she lets out a squeal once a finger finally enters her; it turns into a moan when her wife starts to move said finger. Her hips wiggle as she tries to move along with the pumps in and out of her but Santana is holding her still.

"San!" She gasps out once again when her wife hits _that_ spot inside her.

Santana adds another finger and starts to pump a little faster, every few pumps she stops and presses her fingers against the spongy part inside her wife and just teasingly rubs against it. Britt wraps her legs around her body and her thighs start to close in on her head.

Britt arches her back and her eyes close as her body starts to tremble. She is so close but she needs more. She tries to tell her wife exactly that but her breathing is so erratic that she can't make out any words.

Santana seems to understand what her wife needs and starts to lick and suck harder on her clit while continuing to pump her fingers deeper and harder into her wife. It doesn't take long before Britt is coming hard with a loud yell of her wife's name.

Santana slowly brings her wife down from her high and keeps pumping her fingers slowly until she feels Britt push her head away a little. She can't help but take a few more licks of her wife's juices before kissing her way up her body until they are face-to-face again.

Santana grins proudly at her still panting wife who just rolls her eyes at her with an equally big smile on her own face.

"Good morning to me…" The blonde finally breathes out and Santana chuckles at her.

"It was certainly a good morning for me as well. Nothing beats tasting you." She smiles big at her wife before leaning down to kiss her softly.

They part and before San knows it, she is being rolled over on her back and the blonde is straddling her. Britt grins and leans down to start kissing her wife's neck and moves her hands underneath the tank top San is still wearing before cupping her breasts.

"Peperoni time for me now."

XOX

After two more rounds in their bed and then one more in the shower, the two finally made their way downstairs dressed in some casual wear. Santana is wearing some black leggings that make her ass look really great and a grey off-the-shoulder shirt.

Her hair is in a bun and she decided to keep her glasses on for today; she had a slightly red right eye when she looked in the mirror after their shower and she doesn't want to risk it turning into a full infection if she wears her contacts.

Britt is wearing grey sweats with a light purple shirt that has a big smiley face on it. She has her hair up in a ponytail. She wanted to straighten them at first but when they saw the time, they realized that they were gonna be late if they wanted to take a relaxed stroll towards the small Diner.

"Wanna share a smoothie on the walk to _Vinnie's_?" Britt asks as San sits down at the counter with the mail she grabbed when she came down.

"Yes, strawberry please…" Santana grins up at her and Britt just shakes her head before leaning in and pecking her nose.

"You're cute." She states before turning around and walking to the fridge.

"Am not." Santana argues back with a small pout as she opens up the letters.

"Are too." Britt simply says back as she gathers all the things she needs for their smoothie. She puts them next to the blender and grabs a cutting board and a knife.

"Nu-uh. I'm not cute."

"You are, especially with those glasses on right now. You are the cutest woman I have ever met. When you get sleepy, when you snore, when you scrunch up your nose… _That's really cute…_ When you sing and think nobody is watching, the way you stomp your foot like a little kid when you get frustrated…" Britt rambles on with a loving smile.

"Got it, just stop." San says with her own small loving smile on her face, she keeps her head down so Britt doesn't notice her slightly reddened cheeks.

"You are cute, accept it cuz you are actually pushing adorable right now with that cute blush on your face." Britt giggles out.

"Just… Shush." Santana mumbles out with slight embarrassment. Britt just chuckles and continues to make their smoothie.

Santana starts to hum a song and it makes Britt smile, she loves hearing her wife's voice. Even if it's just humming, she loves the sounds coming from her wife. And she really loves how passionate her wife is about music; she is a total geek in that department as well.

"Done. You ready?" Britt asks as she cleans up the tiny mess she made.

"Yup, just need to grab my bag." San states as she gets up to do just that. Britt can't help but stare at her wife's behind.

"You're drooling." San teases as she walks back towards the blonde.

"I'm allowed, your butt looks amazing in those leggings." She simply states and pulls San closer into her body before dropping her hands down to squeeze said butt.

"Mmm…" The brunette hums out before leaning up and kissing her wife sweetly on her lips. The two break apart after a few minutes and start to make their way out of the house and towards the Diner.

XOX

The couple has been together for almost 8yrs and are coming up to their 4th year of marriage. It was love at first sight when they met during their first year of college so it was no surprise to any of their family and friends when they announced that they were getting married after graduation.

Each day they fall more in love with the other, and even though both their schedules can get a little hectic at times, they always make sure to have little dates and chats with each other before going to bed. No matter how tired they are, they will always talk about their day and try to never go to sleep angry.

They made that pact when they celebrated their first anniversary. Love comes first, Communication second and they always make time for the other. They make sure to show their love throughout the day, be it with a loving gesture as simple as stating they love the other or with a big gesture like a romantic date or getaway.

They are so passionate about each other and it shows in the way they act around and with each other. Their friends and even family members often tease them about it but it's all good, they have a love that's on a whole different level. They are true soulmates.

XOX

They took a relaxing stroll through one of the parks they frequent on runs or picnics while sharing their smoothie. They are not health freaks but they do make sure that they stay in shape and that their bodies are taken care of.

They walk closer to the Diner, hand in hand of course. A few paparazzo's followed them but are keeping their distance. Since their businesses are slowly getting more attention, it means that they are getting more popular as well and even have their own fan clubs.

Britt smiles widely when she spots her mother sitting outside at a table. She breaks her hold on Santana's hand as she walks quickly over to her mom. Santana just chuckles as she watches her wife hug her mom as if she hadn't seen her in years.

"Honey, I need air." Susan mumbles out with a smile on her face.

"Sorry." Britt says quietly as her cheeks turn a slight shade of red as she lets go of her mom. She's just really close to her mom and loves her hugs, plus it had been a _whole week_ since they last saw each other.

"You're adorable, babe." San states, kissing her cheek before turning towards Susan and giving her a hug as well before they all sit down.

A waiter walks swiftly over to them and kindly asks them what they want to order. They give him their orders and start to talk about how their week was and about their work.

Once their food and drinks arrive, they start to eat and Santana can't help but let out a moan at her delicious and huge chicken sandwich. Britt chuckles as she wipes a little of the dressing off of her wife's bottom lip.

"So… the reason we are here… Care to enlighten us?" Britt simply states. That's the Pierce family to you, straight to the point even though it can come out pretty bluntly most times.

"Well, I have been handed this case… and it´s a very special one and I sort of need your help." Susan starts and the two just nod their heads at her.

Susan has been a social worker for many, many years now and is great at her job. She loves kids and feels that every kid should deserve all the love and care in the world. This particular case has been keeping her busy for a few weeks now.

"It's about this little girl. She was taken from her parents about 2 months ago on suspicion of child abuse and neglect. Her parents are alcoholics and drug addicts… The dad is in jail right now as well, and they are both gonna be charged in the upcoming weeks."

The two sit with slightly opened mouths as they process the little amount of info given to them, it's San who starts the first of many questions to come during this conversation.

"Abuse? What kinda abuse?"

"We know it was definitely physical since the poor girl is covered in cuts and bruises," Susan states with a sad and angry undertone, she takes a breath before continuing, "We are also pretty sure that she got verbally abused as well, at the hospital there was no signs of sexual abuse. _Thank God._ "

Brittany takes San's hand and grasps it tightly, she hates people like this. Why get a kid and then treat it this horribly?! They are innocent human beings and don't deserve any of that.

"What about other family? Does she have any, do they know?" Britt quickly fires off.

"The girl has no other family that we could find. I can't believe people like this… She is the most beautiful kid I have ever seen, except for my own of course," Susan says with a small smile thinking of her kids and the little girl before frowning again, "She is really shy and scared of almost everything, which I totally understand considering..."

"Fucking bastards…" Santana mumbles under her breath after the harsh reality of the horrible treatment that the girl must have gone through starts to slowly set in, "How old is she?"

"Four…"

"What?!" Santana says loudly, causing a few heads to turn their way. She sends them an apologetic look before looking back at Susan, "You can't be serious?! Who would hurt such a small kid…"

"I know right… This is one of the parts that I really hate about my job…" Susan mumbles out and the table gets quiet for a few minutes.

"How is she?" Britt asks quietly, "Like… I don't know…"

"Like I said, she is afraid of everything. I doubt she has ever experienced love or good care… She spoke to no one when we first picked her up, it took me two days for her to even look up at my face without her completely cowering away in pure fear."

The couple stays quiet while Susan tells them a few more things about the little girl and her so called parents. Santana feels anger rising up within her and the parents should be lucky that they are locked up or she would kill them.

Who would hurt such a young and innocent kid… Sure she didn't have the best and happiest life either, but at least she was loved by her parents and they never hurt her, well not in _that_ way… She just can't wrap her head around people hurting their kids, in _any_ way. The same goes for her wife.

Britt is just wondering how someone could do this to their own flesh and blood. The more she hears about the little girl, the stronger the need gets to give the girl the biggest and warmest hug.

"So nobody has even tried to foster her?" Santana's voice pulls Britt away from her thoughts.

"Well, there were a few couples who came in, but once they heard about her situation and how much it would take to take proper care of her and all… they just didn't want or just couldn't do that. It makes no sense to me…"

"Me neither. Every kid deserves love and care. They should be their innocent selves with fairytales and happy stuff…" Santana mumbles out and Britt smiles softly at her wife.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you two about this case…" Susan starts as she looks up at her daughters, "When I first saw her I knew that you two would probably be the best option for her, I know how the two of you were with the other two kids you took in so I had full confidence in it."

"But… I wanted to wait and see if other families or couples were interested in her, or were willing enough to take her in and to help her before we have to put her in the system and we all know the system is not a happy place... The question I'm about to ask you is a loaded one and I would understand it if you said no…"Susan says and takes a deep breath to prepare herself.

Britt and Santana share a look with each other, both knowing almost certainly what Susan is about to ask them. The two are still holding hands and Britt squeezes San's hand, who squeezes back in return.

"I think you two will be really good for her. It's gonna take a lot of patience, love and affection, it will be very hard and I don't even know how she is going to react to the two of you, but would you be willing to meet her and see where it leads?"

The two think it over for about a minute before looking deeply into each other's eyes, they can read each other like no one else and know exactly what the other is thinking. Without almost no hesitation they nod their heads.

"We would love to meet her." Santana voices and Susan lets out a breath of relieve. She knows it's going to be very trying and she isn't even sure how the girl is going to take to the couple, but at least it feels like it's a step in the right direction.

"Wait, were you allowed to share all this with us?" San suddenly asks as she remembers that social workers and so aren't usually allowed to share cases with others, well with _outsiders_.

"I had spoken with my boss about it a few days ago and he cleared it all. He knows he can trust me and that you two won't blab about anything _this_ serious." Susan states with a gentle smile, she loves how her daughter-in-law always worries about the safety and legality of things.

"Do you have a picture with you?" Britt asks her after San just nods in reply and Susan picks up her bag and hands them a picture.

The two gasp slightly when they see the most adorable and beautiful little 4 year old. The girl has tan skin, a little lighter than Santana's. Beautiful brown hair with a slight curl in it, but what strikes their attention the most are the amazingly grey eyes the girl has.

"Wow…" Britt mumbles out.

"I know right… Her name is Isobel Sanchez, I didn't want to tell you that before, since I needed to know your answer first." Susan explains and watches as the two gush over the little girl.

"I thought you had gorgeous eyes but… Wow… Hers have the same effect on me." Santana mumbles out.

Brittany chuckles at that, "We are gonna be in a lot of trouble if she were to use the puppy dog look on us."

The trio speak a little more about the little girl before setting up a time to meet on Monday. Britt asks if they can keep the picture and Susan tells them they can. They say their goodbyes before going their separate ways again.

XOX

The whole walk to their house was filled with a silence, apart from a few thoughts they spoke out loud to the other. Both couldn't keep the alluring and captivating grey eyes out of their minds, they already felt strongly about the girl and they haven't even met her yet.

It worries both of them how strongly they feel already, what would happen if the girl doesn't take a liking to them or if they can't help the girl in the ways that she needs and deserves…

"I'm nervous San, and worried… and…" Britt starts as she sits down on their couch.

"And scared." Santana finishes for her as she sits down sideways on her wife's lap. Brittany nods her head before kissing San's left temple and pulling her tightly into her.

"She just deserves the best… she deserves a loving and caring family. I'm scared that I already like her too much… What if she hates us or is so scared of us that she never talks again or something?" Britt rambles out and San takes her hand.

"Let's just take it one step at a time. We'll see how Monday goes and then go from there," San starts as she kisses a pale freckled nose, "I'm scared too cuz I'm also starting to like her too much and we haven't even met her."

"Who treats their kid or any kid like that…" Britt sighs out and San just makes a face before cuddling into her wife.

"I don't know…" She whispers and the two just stay quiet and in their own heads; thinking of everything they came to learn today.

They feel for the girl and wanna help her out as much as they can. Even if she doesn't take a liking to them or something, they still plan to support the girl from afar. Every human being deserves a chance at love and healing, especially kids.

Both are nervous about Monday, but the slight excitement they start to feel at meeting such a precious little girl is slowly taking over. They just hope the girl will like them… But they will see what happens.

 **XOX**

 **A/N2 That was my first time writing that kind of scene so I hope it's good and that you liked it**

 **Let me know what ya think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thought I'd upload another chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what ya think**

Chapter 3

 _Monday morning, 9.12am_

Santana is standing at the counter mixing up the batter for the pancakes she is making them for breakfast. She had already gotten dressed in some nice dark blue jeans and light red button-up top, her standard black heels are on her feet and her hair is up in a ponytail.

She had chosen for a light layer of make-up, going for a more natural look with just some mascara and lipgloss. She likes getting dressed up and all that girly stuff, but she loves looking natural like this as well and to be honest her hands were shaking too much from nervousness to do her make-up like normally.

"Mmm… it smells delicious in here." Brittany states as she makes her way into the kitchen and over to her wife.

Santana chuckles, "I haven't even put the mix in the pan yet."

"Wasn't talking about the pancakes." Britt grins as she wraps her arms around San's waist from behind and starts to kiss her neck. San blushes a little before rolling her eyes at herself and starting up with the first pancake.

"Do you want chocolate chips in yours?" She murmurs as her eyes close when her wife softly sucks on her pulse point.

"I want some chocolate but not in my pancakes,"Britt starts off and keeps her eyes on the pancake in the pan before moving her head towards the Latina's ear to whisper hotly, "I would love some chocolate all over your body."

Santana's breath hitches and heat starts to creep up on her cheeks before she starts to chuckle which makes Britt turn to her with a confused look. San quickly flips the pancake before turning her head to look at her wife and kissing her nose.

"Why are you laughing?" Britt asks before nuzzling her face against San's neck.

"You do realize that in the span of 3 days we have had at least 2 food related innuendo's, right?" She giggles out and smiles when she feels her wife giggle against her neck.

"True. I just love my food and my Sanny." The blonde grins before lifting her head up and kissing her cheek. She lets go of Santana who is making a new pancake and starts to set the table for the two, moving to pick up the two small bowls with blueberries and strawberries that were on the counter and setting them on the table.

"I love you too babe." San states before flipping her pancake and putting it on top of the first pancake. A couple minutes later she has made 4 pancakes and is putting them on the table after turning the stove off.

The two sit down and stare lovingly at each other before starting to eat their breakfast. Brittany can't help but let out a moan when she takes her first bite; she loves her wife's pancakes. They are like heaven to her.

Santana chuckles at her before talking a bite herself and she can't help the smile that breaks out when she tastes it, "Damn, I'm a good cook."

" _Well…_ Most of the time." Britt shrugs with a straight face while San just gasps and looks at her with a shocked and offended expression. It takes everything for Britt to not burst out in laughter at the face her adorable wife is making.

"How dare you?! You love my cooking, you always say it's delicious and the best you've ever had." Santana shoots back.

"It's alright… I've had better. Don't you know that complimenting your soulmate is like an unspoken law?" Britt subtly bites the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning, she loves to wind her wife up.

"Well… You can take care of your own food next time, I'm on strike as of now." Santana states while crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaning against the back of her chair. She had seen the glint in her wife's eyes and she knows just what to say.

Britt gasps and her eyes widen, _did her teasing just backfire on her?!_

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh I so would. Take-out is our life now, get ready to gain some unhealthy weight and work-out even more to lose it."

"You suck." Britt pouts when Santana starts to grin. The brunette just keeps smiling proudly at her wife.

" _Always_ remember who you're messing with," She simply states before leaning closer over the table, "Also I do suck… _a lot_."

Brittany feels heat creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks as her mind drifts off to the magical land of lady-loving she calls their sex-life. If there is one thing her wife is good at than it's definitely _sucking_ … Well, she has _a lot_ of things she is good at.

Her wife knows exactly how to use her hands, fingers mostly, her tongue and just her whole body to get her to her breaking point…

"Britt." Santana waves her hand in front of her wife's face who obviously went off into her own world. She smiles at the glazed-over look in her blue eyes.

"What?" Brittany replies with a dazed look still present on her face.

"Mind out of the gutter," Santana laughs before taking a quick bite of her pancake and turning more serious, "Are you nervous about…?"

The girls had spent the whole weekend talking about the little girl that they'd be meeting today, somehow anything they were doing made them think back at what Susan had told them and how or even _if_ the girl would like them.

They had been worrying themselves about what was gonna happen, how the meeting would go and how the reactions would be… Not only from the girl, but their own as well. Santana in particular was worrying about that, but she didn't share that with Britt…

She wasn't sure what she feels and doesn't know how to tell her wife about it. She usually tells her everything but sometimes she just wants to figure it out for herself before sharing her thoughts and feelings with her wife.

It's a big thing that is going to happen and if all goes well, it could lead to even more bigger things in the future. They were both excited, anxious and nervous for the meeting.

They had been nervous the last two times too, but that's normal. They had taken in two kids twice before, for just a couple months until they could find either a new foster home or a family willing enough to adopt them.

The first one was a boy called Bryson Matthews, he was 8, almost 10 now, and stayed with them for 5 months. He was being raised by a young single mom but she was in a bad state and couldn't take care of him anymore, with no other immediate family the boy had spent a few days alone in his house before the police showed up.

And the second one was 10yr old Hazel Patterson, she stayed with them for 3 months. Hazel was abandoned by her family and willingly went to the CPS building when a cop and a social worker showed up at the place she was hiding at. The girl was adopted fairly quickly.

Though the two are with 'new' families now, the couple promised them that they would stay in contact since they grew pretty close to each other in just those few months. And they kept that promise; they call at least twice a month and sometimes even Skype to keep up with how the kids were adjusting and liking their new lives.

"I'm nervous yea… but it feels different than with Bry and Hazel," Britt says after a few minutes, "I can't really explain it."

"No, I think I get what you mean babe." San replies and eats a strawberry while going back to her thoughts.

"Maybe it's cuz she's younger than the other two, maybe cuz of her past… I don't know," Brit sighs, "Or… maybe it's cuz we already have taken a strong liking towards her."

Santana contemplates that statement and can't help but agree, they have been thinking and worrying a lot more about the girl than they did with the others. Not that they didn't freak out with the other two but… you get what I mean.

"It's probably those damn grey eyes that stare right through your soul." Santana mumbles out and Britt can't help but smile at her.

"Probably," Britt smiles and finishes her last pancake, "How could anyone do this to a kid though?"

"I don't know sweetie… If I ever meet them, then…" Santana starts but Britt quickly interupts.

"No. No violence. I would love to kick their asses too but if you do that then you'd be kinda just as bad as them. I love how protective you are about things you love and about things that are unfair but we don't need you in jail as well," Britt states and then tilts her head, "Plus you wouldn't look good in an orange suit."

"How would you know? I've never worn one before." Santana muses with a small smile while Britt just shakes her head at her wife.

"You don't look too well in that shade of orange. Nobody does. And lets hope we don't ever find out how you look in that."

"Okay true. Luckily I didn't have to wear one when I got arrested that one time…" San suddenly says and Britt's eyes widen before a confused look finds its way onto her face.

"Wait, _what?_ You were arrested?" She asks and San nods her head timidly, her face starting to redden from embarrasment at confessing it, "How come I don't know about that?"

"Uh… Well… uh. You see…" San starts as her face gets redder. _Should've probably mentioned that earlier… or just not at all_

"Out with it Miss. Lopez." Britt smirks at her.

"It's Mrs. Lopez-Pierce," San states but Britt raises her eyebrow up at her since she knows her wife is just stalling, "Well… Okay, fine. I was about 16 and we went to this party, actually Quinn dragged me to it. We got pretty drunk and then the cops showed up, we ran but in my drunkenness I threw my cup filled with alcohol at a cop and yea… He was not happy and neither were my parents."

"Really? That's _it_?" Britt states as she gets up and starts to clear the table. Santana frowns and starts to help her wife.

"What you mean, that's _it_? It was scary and so not me as well… My parents were pissed."

"Honey, you were a teen and parties happen all the time. I mean the cops showed up at least once at any party I went to…" Britt states as she puts the dirty dishes into their dishwasher before standing straight again and leaning against the counter to face her wife, "I was expecting like some kick-ass story about how you went all Hulk on somebody… Like they had to pull you off of them."

"Why would you think that?" San pulls a face as she moves to stand in front of her wife who wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her nose.

"Cuz you are you know… _you_ ," Britt states simply again and San frowns at her so Britt elaborates, "You are the feistiest person I know, and I know how you get when you are drunk so. You always talk about going all Lima Heights or something."

"Well… okay. But seriously I was scared shitless. I got grounded for like 4 months… Though that was still kinda weird since half the time my parents weren't even around…" San tilts her head at that thought while Britt just smiles sadly at her wife, "Their pissed off and disappointed faces were punishment enough though…"

"Oh I know. Your dad is really scary when he's mad." Britt says and shudders playfully which makes her wife chuckle. She looks up at the clock and sees that it's time for them to start leaving.

"Let's go. I'm getting excited to meet Isobel." Britt says as she kisses Santana softly on the lips before moving towards the counter to pick up her bag and jacket.

"Me too. I wonder how it's gonna go." San says as she also picks up her bag, checking that she has her phone and car keys before walking towards the front door followed by her blonde counterpart.

XOX

The two arrive at the building Susan works at and walk inside, hand-in-hand of course and smile at the receptionist sitting at the desk.

"Hey Marisa, can you tell us if mom's here?" Britt asks the brunette, knowing that her mom could be out on a call.

"Susan is in her office, she told me to send you guys straight to her." Marisa says with a smile and the couple smiles back at her.

"Thank you. Have a good day." Britt says and they start to walk towards the elevator. They get inside and the nerves slowly start to rise again. Britt notices that her wife is getting more nervous by the amount of sweat collecting in her palm that is tightly held by Santana.

"Breathe babe, also can you loosen your grip maybe? I'd like to keep my hand." The blonde jokes to try and relax her wife.

"Sorry B. I'm just excited and nervous and scared as hell." Santana chuckles out nervously and Britt pulls her closer into her side. She places a soft kiss on the dark hair and rubs her arm.

"I know, I am too. Weren't you the one who told me to calm down and just take it one step at a time?" She states knowingly.

Santana lets out a breath, "I know, I did. But… okay."

She takes a few more deep breaths and the elevator opens. They get out and make their way over to Susan's office. Britt knocks on the door and they hear a muffled _'come in'_ from the other side. They slowly walk in and Susan smiles up at them when she sees who it is.

"Hello girls. Wow, you are actually early." She jokes to relax the two a little, easily noticing the tension in their body language.

"Har har. We _can_ be punctual." Santana states with a playful eye-roll and Susan just chuckles at them before pulling them both into a big hug.

"Come sit down," Susan motions towards the couch in the room and the duo takes a seat on it, cuddling close together while Susan grabs her chair and sits in front of them, "How are you?"

"We are… okay. Nervous and excited of course." Britt says as she squeezes San's hand that's laying restlessly in her lap. Santana has this habit when she is nervous that she keeps twitching and moving her fingers, hence the tight hold Britt has on her hand right now.

"That's understandable. Okay, let's move on to things." Susan states and turns in her chair to pick up a file. She opens it and gives it to the girls.

"This is Isobel's file, I want you two to read carefully through it and if you have any questions to just ask me them." She states and leans back while the couple start to read through it.

It's a pretty thick file for a kid that's only 4yrs old. The first page consists of the usual information; Isobel's full name, birthday, height and weight are listed as well as her parents' names but Susan made sure they weren't visible for obvious reasons.

Then some other stuff before the more important things are written down. It states in what condition they found Isobel and their first assessment of what they were met with. Then it goes over to the hospital notes.

This is where the hardest part starts. The girls both gasp at reading about the injuries the doctors found, but their reactions intensify when they get to the pictures that were taken as evidence.

"Oh my god." Britt gasps out as she sees a picture of the girls upper body that's covered in dark purple bruises.

"Poor little thing… _I'm gonna kill them._ " Santana grumbles the last part out under her breath but the two blondes hear her anyways. Britt squeezes her hand tighter as they continue to read through the long file.

They are quiet for a while, a few tears escaping both their eyes as they process the information. It's just unreal how some people could treat innocent kids in such horrible ways…

"Do you have any questions?" Susan interupts them a few minutes later and the two share a look.

"Just… The girl has gone through so much already…" Santana starts while she scrunches up her face which is a sign of her thinking really hard about something, "I have a lot of questions but it's all just a mess in my head. How is she doing right now?"

Susan smiles sadly at the two, "Well she is better than when she first got here but it's still bad which is sadly the norm. She stays to herself, she hides away and doesn't make any contact with anyone except for me and Brenda. She doesn't allow anyone to touch her and she barely talks which is a small progression though, since she started off not speaking at all."

Britt and San just nod while trying to think of anything else they need or want to ask but it's just too much to process right now.

"Does she know that we are here? I mean like…" Britt starts but stops when she doesn't know how to finish that statement.

"She knows. I've been telling her a couple things about you to kinda get her warmed up to it all. She didn't really give any response to it but yea…" Susan tells them.

They all stay quiet yet again, Susan clears her throat and starts to tell them a little more about Isobel and the advice they got from the doctors and the psychologist who is also located in the building.

"We need to tread carefully around her but also just treat her like any other kid. Mrs. Dennings, Brenda, told us that when she is ready and has enough trust in the person who is closest to her that she will start to open up on her own terms. She needs to be shown that there are good people in the world who care about her." Susan tells them some more things that the psychologist told her and a few of her co-workers.

After about 15min they have asked a few more questions and Susan has told them everything that she could remember to tell them about. Now it's time for the real deal. The meeting…

"You girls ready to meet Isobel?" Susan asks as the three all stand up.

Britt takes Santana's hand and squeezes it tightly before nodding slowly while San replies with a soft _'Yes.'_

Susan leads them through a few hallways before they come to a very colorful part of the floor they are on. The walls have all sorts of colorful drawings and lettering on them, it gives off a very child-friendly environment. But mostly it gives off a safe feeling.

Susan stops in front of a big window that connects to a big playroom with all sorts of toys, pillows, beanbags and other things for kids in it. The room is filled with about 8 kids that they can see, in the corner are 3 boys playing with blocks. They couldn't be older than about 6.

Next to them is a dollhouse where two girls around ages 7 and 9 are playing with dolls. The sight is pretty cute and it brings a smile to the couple's faces. They turn to look at a small area filled with beanbags and a small comfy looking couch where 2 more boys and a girl, who look older than the other 5 kids in the room, are playing a game on the PlayStation.

The three women look around the room in search of the girl that they are here for but don't seem to find her anywhere. Santana looks to the right side of the room as she grips the little stuffed animal in her hand a little tighter .

She had brought it with her for the girl so she would at least have something that she could become familiar with. Even if they didn't have a click, the girl would still have something to call her own and to hopefully feel safe with.

As San looks closer she spots two little feet stick out in between two couch chairs to the side of the room. It's kinda cute but it also tugs on her heartstrings when she looks closer and sees that the girl is curled into herself and has her arms wrapped around her knees that are pulled up to her chin.

Santana taps Britt's shoulder and points towards the chairs, "Over there, between the black chairs."

"Awww… she is really precious." Britt coos and San just nods her head, not taking her eyes off of the small and thin girl. After a few minutes of just watching the girl, the girls turn towards Susan who looks back at them.

"How are we gonna do this? I don't wanna overwhelm her." Santana states softly and Susan lets out a small smile.

"I will go in first and have a little chat with her, let her know that you two are here. I will either motion towards you or just come get you myself." Susan states and the couple simply nods at them.

They watch Susan enter the room and walk slowly over towards the small girl. San and Britt are both starting to feel the nerves kicking in again and watch with slight impatience at their interaction.

It takes only about 5 minutes before Susan stands up and walks back towards the door, but to the girls it feels longer. Santana sees Isobel looking up towards them and sends the girl a small smile. The girl just keeps staring at her before eventually turning her head to look down at her feet again.

"Ready girls?" Susan asks them and looks them over before continuing, "Just walk over slowly, keep a calm and soft voice and don't make any quick, unexpected movements."

The couple share a look and San gives Britt a small kiss on her cheek before nodding again and moving towards the door together. They take a deep breath and enter the room, hand-in-hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello everyone! Just wanna say a thank you for all the fav's, follows and the reviews you left. It encourages and excites me to write on this story. I'm still struggling with chap7 but it'll all work out. I'm also looking for a new Beta cuz the other two stopped talking to me... So if you're interested, please send me a PM**

 **Here is the long overdue meeting between the three girls. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **R &R **

**XOX**

Chapter 4

The couple slowly walk closer to the little Latina, Santana takes the lead and carefully and slowly sits down in front of the girl, making sure to keep a comfortable distance between them. Britt follows her lead and they keep their hands interlocked on the blonde's lap.

"Hi sweetie." Santana starts off in a very soft and soothing tone. The girl immediately lifts her head at the raspiness she hears in the voice, but she doesn't show any emotion and just kinda stares at the two before focusing on the necklace Britt is wearing.

The two notice how the girl doesn't make eye-contact with them, just like Susan had told them, and it saddens them to think that the girl is too scared to do so.

"I know Miss Susan told you who we are and we know who you are but we'd just want to introduce ourselves," Britt states in a soft tone as well, she waits for any kind of reaction but gets nothing so she just continues, "I'm Brittany and this is Santana."

The girl just looks between them again in silence, her eyes narrow a little at them and it makes San smile a little. She knows that look, she made it a lot too when she was younger… Hell, she still does it now.

It's a look of calculation. A silent observation. A way to try and get a read on people, strangers mostly.

After a few more minutes of silence where they just let the girl look them over, they get a shock of a lifetime. A soft angelic-like voice softly whispers out a _'Hi'_.

They weren't hoping or expecting much so this immediately relaxes the two and small smiles make their way onto their faces. Since Isobel didn't speak much at all to even Susan, it was quite a pleasant surprise to hear her offer that soft greeting.

"I heard your name's Isobel. I really love that name, it's really pretty." Santana states with a smile and watches as the little girl shows a second of a smile before it leaves her face again. At least they got some kinda reaction.

"I agree. I kinda wish I had a beautiful name like that too." Britt jokes out a little with a soft smile and again they get the same barely there reaction. A fraction of a smile.

The couple exchange a look with each other and share a smile. They are both thinking that this is going better than they thought it would go and their eyes convey that; no words are needed between these two lovebirds, a simple look is enough.

"I think Brittany has a pretty name too, right Isobel?" Santana tries to get another reaction out of the girl and it takes about 5 long and silent minutes but they get a timid nod in reply.

"You too." Isobel softly offers and again the two are shocked at hearing the girl speak.

"Really?" San asks and smiles, "Thank you, princess."

Isobel lets a smile slip out and this time it lasts longer than the previous two. Then her eyes widen and a focused look crosses her face as she stares at San's lap. The two look down and both smile.

Santana slowly lifts the little purple monkey and shows it to Isobel. She makes the animal wave and it makes the girl smile again. The two both make sure to commence that smile to their memories, it's a beautiful smile and the girl should smile like that at all times.

"This is for you." San simply says and watches with an amused look as the girl's eyes widen. _Wow, those eyes…_

"Me?" The girl asks in a whisper tone and the couple nod. San slowly reaches her hand forward to her and keeps it there while Isobel keeps staring at the stuffed animal as if it's a foreign object. But also with wonderment, the girls notice.

"You can take it." Britt softly states as she sees the apprehension cross the girl's face.

Isobel very slowly and carefully reaches her little hand out and grabs the monkey, she looks up at the two of them before focusing on Santana who softly nods her head with a smile as encouragement for the girl to take it.

It takes another minute for the girl to take the monkey and pull it against her chest. She cuddles it into her chest as if it's a prized possession to her, which it most likely is. The couple watch on as the girl cuddles and inspects the stuffed animal.

Britt leans against San and softly whispers while keeping her head against the brunette's shoulder, "She is so cute and just really precious, babe."

"I know, baby." San whispers back, both of them never letting their eyes stray from the small Latina in front of them.

They watch for a few more minutes and continue to talk a little more about themselves before switching to subjects like favorite things, Disney and of course… Princesses.

Susan has been watching the couple ever since they walked in, she was in for a few shocks when she saw them interact. She has a proud smile on her face and she is just happy that the girl seems to connect to them, well to San mostly but still…

She wasn't expecting much from this meeting. She was actually expecting that the girl would hide away or maybe even have a panic attack… But the girl didn't, instead she smiled and even said a few words.

It were only about 5 words but it's a big improvement from ´normal´. The girl is actually interacting with the couple, listening intently even though she is mostly focusing on the monkey she had gotten and nodding along to whatever her two daughters were saying.

She looks up at the big clock in the little open hallway _slash_ waiting area and sighs… She hates that she has to break them up, especially with this great progress the girl is making, but as always all good things must come to an end.

She softly knocks on the window and it grabs the trio's attention, mostly since the girl jumped a little from the unexpected noise. Susan offers a sad smile and internally smacks herself at making the girl scared.

Santana and Brittany share a look before turning back towards Isobel. It's Santana who speaks up again, the two had noticed that the fragile girl was taking a quicker liking towards her so she had been doing most of the talking.

"Sweetie, I hate to say this but our time is sadly up." She says with a small pout on her face which makes the girl smile, again just a fraction of a second, before a sullen look takes place on her face which breaks the couple's hearts.

"Kay…" Is the soft reply they get and it really tugs on the girls' heartstrings.

"We promise to be back as soon as possible. Cuz you are an amazing and very pretty little girl. We would love to keep hanging out with you, would you like that too?" San softly asks her and they wait in silence for the girl to reply.

A slow timid nod answers their question and the two break out in smiles.

"I know it might be way too soon and very scary, and you don't have to do anything but… Could I maybe get a hug? Just a little one?" San asks yet again and playfully pouts a little.

The girl lets out a small, _very small_ , giggle before nodding her head. San waits for the girl to make the move even though she gave her permission. It only takes a minute before the little girl slowly moves forwards and tentatively hugs Santana.

San wraps her arms slowly and carefully around the girl, she places a careful kiss on the girl's head and feels her squeeze her neck a little. Isobel breaks the hug and slowly moves over to hug a shocked Brittany as well.

The two slowly get up as Isobel sits down again in between the two chairs, they wave at her and get a small wave in return.

"See you soon." Britt states with a smile before the couple walk out of the room and towards Susan.

XOX

"Wow…." It's San who opens her mouth first after at least 10 minutes of silence between the three since they had walked back towards Susan's office and sat down, "That was… I don't really know…"

"Not what you were expecting?" Susan throws in and both the girls shake their heads, "I know… I couldn't even dream of that. She really reacted good, no _greatly_ , to you. Especially to you, Santana."

"I know. My wife is just amazing." Britt states with a grin before leaning down to kiss San's cheek.

"Thanks babe," San shyly says as she looks fondly down at her hands in her lap, she hears the other two in the room chuckle and she can't help but shake her head with a small chuckle as well, "She is really cute. The way she was with the monkey… Like she had never gotten anything before."

The two blondes share the sad smile that falls on Santana's face. The truth in the statement she just made punctures through all their hearts. It´s quite possibly the most true and honest thing in this whole situation. Beside all the hurt the girl has gone through… To even think she had never gotten a hug or a present…

And it's Britt who actually brings it up as a question to her mom, "Did you see that hug?"

Susan simply nods and Britt continues, "She was so apprehensive taking the monkey but that hug… I could see and literally _feel_ her nerves radiating off her body. Kids should not be like that. They should never be scared to get a gift or a hug…"

"I don't think she knows anything other than _'getting punished'_. When I first saw her… that look in her eyes when she saw other kids here getting hugs and playing with toys… It was like she just found out about a magical universe." Susan softly tells them as her eyes start to tear up a little.

It was a look she will never forget. Besides the obvious fear and nervousness in the girl's eyes, the look of what could only be described as pure shock was very present as well. It reminded her when her daughters were little and it was Christmas morning.

Only, this was slightly different. Instead of a shock from happiness it was a shock from questioning, something unknown. If the girl could've talked, she would have most likely fired off questions like:

' _What are those? What are they doing?_ Why _are they doing that?'_

And to be honest, Susan would have no idea how to explain that to the girl. It's something that most people take for granted. How would you start to explain something that is supposed to be the most normal and natural thing in life to someone who doesn't even know _what_ it is?

An angry grumbling pulls Susan from her thoughts and she watches as Santana gets up and starts to pace up and down her office. She looks towards Britt but sees her focused on her wife's pacing.

"Please keep all the info you have on her parents away from me cuz I will beat their…" Santana starts as she balls her hands into tight fists; as if she were getting ready to really hit someone.

"San. Please take a deep breath and come sit down again." Britt tells her softly and after a few minutes of taking deep breaths to get rid of the anger San feels, she takes a seat next to her wife.

Britt immediately wraps her arm around her shoulders and pulls her into her side, she starts stroking her arm and places a few kisses on the brunette's head to calm her further, "My feisty wife… I do not intend on visiting you in jail."

San lifts her head and shoots her a look but Britt just leans down to kiss her nose before speaking again, "Trust me when I say that I would love nothing more than to kick them were the sun don't shine but that's not how this world works. I hope they never see the light of day again, just like we all do, but violence is never the answer."

San closes her eyes and lets out a deep and long sigh, as usual her genius wife is right. She keeps her eyes closed and tries to keep her mind from going to the angry place by listening to her wife and mom talk.

"Those two will get what they deserve, we have enough evidence against them to keep them in jail for a long time," Susan starts and takes a breath before continuing, "But we have to focus on Isobel. She is gonna need a lot of time to heal and trust again. Time to become a real kid."

Susan stands up and grabs her agenda to check her schedule for the upcoming weeks, she sits down again before flipping through the pages.

San finally opens her eyes again and places a kiss on her wife's collarbone, she doesn't want to move so she leans even more into Britt. Okay fine, _snuggles_. Snuggle Bug San is out in full force, but she would never admit that she´s one.

"We all saw how well she reacted towards you two. And I really think it's going to help her be herself, whoever that may be, and having a chance at becoming a kid again. So I would like to suggest that you could come visit and just talk for about an hour or so with her, say every two weeks?" Susan asks the couple.

San lifts her head a little and the two stare at each other for a few seconds before Britt speaks up, "I think that's a great idea. We could start off with every two weeks and then every week maybe? Depending on how it goes of course."

"Sounds good to me, I talked with Brenda when you were with Isobel. She was passing by and after a few minutes of watching you interact she told me that you had a lot more progress than she made in the months she has been working with Isobel."

The couple share a shocked look which makes Susan chuckle a little. Those two are so in sync you'd think they were the exact same person sometimes.

Susan continues before either one can open their mouth, "We will plan a few _'hang-outs'_ , as I like to call them, and we will just see where it leads us. Okay with you two?"

"Yea, good for us." San says still with some shock on her face. _Did they really make progress?_ They were only interacting for about 40min or so…

XOX

After the trio aligned their schedules and wrote down their next couple meetings with Isobel in their schedules, making sure that they will keep those days free, and making a little small talk about their jobs, they leave again.

All sorts of thoughts swirl through their heads as they think back towards everything that happened so far today. It's mostly nerves, happiness and worry that is keeping them busy. The meeting went a lot better than they dared to hope for but the road that is yet to come will be very hard and difficult.

"We should focus on the good and happy things that happened," Brittany speaks up as they stroll around the park that they decided to go to before driving back home, "We can worry later."

San nods and mumbles out a soft _'You're right'_ as she snuggles back into Britt's side. It really is one of her favorite spots to be in when they are taking a walk. Her snuggled into her wife while the blonde has her arm tightly around her.

"Did you see those eyes? And that tiny smile? She should smile like that at all times." Britt speaks again with excitement which makes San smile and fall even more in love with her wife.

"How could I not?! Those eyes have the same effect on me as yours do. They just pierce through you."

"Well I certainly _pierced_ through you, alright." Britt teases and San gapes before hitting her wife in the stomach.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the pervy one here," San eventually chuckles out before adding while rolling her eyes, "And fine. You did _pierce_ through me."

Britt just grins proudly as she moves her hand down to cheekily squeeze San's butt before quickly moving her hand up to her waist again. San just squeals at the touch before poking her wife's stomach.

The two share a laugh while walking back towards their car again. Both enjoying the playfulness surrounding them as they think back to the little girl and her tiny smiles.

XOX

After getting a few groceries from the store, the duo is back home again. They are both relaxing outside on the back porch, that has a small roof to protect them from the hot afternoon sun, while sipping their drinks.

They had decided to just take the rest of the day off and relax in their backyard. Santana made a pitcher with her famous Margarita recipe, but using slightly less alcohol in it than usually, while Britt got out the snacks they bought earlier for them to feast on as they sat outside.

They also changed into their bikini's to cool down in their big pool. San going with her trusty black bikini while Britt put her light pink one on. Today had started of relatively cool but once the sun came out it was so hot… you'd think you were melting.

"So you really think we could be good for Isobel?" It's Santana's shaky and nervous voice that pulls Britt away from the book she is currently reading.

"What you mean, babe?" She asks as she looks at her wife next to her who is nervously playing with her fingers in her lap. She moves her hand to cover her wife's hands and waits until the girl looks up at her.

"Well… uh…" San stumbles over her words and Britt just smiles at the adorableness sitting next to her as she waits patiently for her wife to gather her thoughts, though she has a good idea what's going on, "They think we are good for Isobel… Like we helped already but…"

"What are you trying to say San? Are you afraid to screw things up or what?" Britt asks her with a small knowing look and the blush making a way up on the brunette's cheeks tells her enough.

San slowly lifts her head up to look at her amused wife and rolls her eyes at herself but it quickly turns into a smile again. She is still amazed at how her wife can easily pick up on what she is really trying to say.

"Aww, cutie," Britt coos and San just shyly ducks her head making the blonde giggle a little before continuing, "They told us how she was before and then we both experienced her interacting with us after only _just_ meeting us. I know it was a big surprise at how well she seems to take to us, mostly you… but I don't think we have a lot to worry about right now."

"I know but I can't help it. I feel like this is a big responsibility, which it _so_ is, and I don't wanna damage the kid even more… You know how I am and-" a hand covering her mouth stops San from continuing.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. You are the most amazing and kindhearted person I know. You're selling yourself short once again…," Britt leans in to place a soft kiss on her wife's mouth and presses their foreheads against each other while staring deeply into those brown eyes she loves so much, "You need to start to believe in the awesomeness that is _you_."

"But I-"

"No. You need to listen, baby," Britt starts yet again and makes sure that she has Santana's full attention before continuing, "I know you don't have much faith in yourself when it comes to certain things, and it saddens me. You are really amazing."

Santana just keeps looking at her wife before nodding her head slowly, "I just don't think I'll be good enough… I really don't wanna cause her more pain or hurt her. You know I can be a real big bitch, I've done it to everybody… My friends, my family… _You_ …"

As San trails off with a sad and hurt look on her face, Britt can feel her heart break. When she met Santana in college she was very confident, but soon after hanging out she noticed that it was all just an act. A guarding system so she wouldn't be hurt and so that others wouldn't notice how insecure she truly was.

It saddens her that after all these years, her wife still feels so insecure about certain things. She realized quickly, after hanging out together a few times in college, that she also was a perfectionist. She would do things over and over until she felt good enough, until she felt it was _perfect_.

Britt knows it has mostly to do with how Santana grew up. And she kinda hates her family for that part. She will never speak it out loud; she doesn't want to create more problems in the Lopez family or in her own family.

All of what her wife went through made her a worrier. And it sometimes gets frustratingly bad when she has one of these episodes of self-doubting. She knows her wife can't help it and though it is really heartbreaking to watch, she wouldn't want her wife any other way.

The blonde gives her wife a sad face before pulling her into a tight hug, she places a few kisses on a tan shoulder before turning her mouth to her wife's ear, "You are so much more worth than you give yourself credit for. My little worrier…"

Santana chuckles a little at the old 'nickname' before letting out a deep sigh. She holds her wife tightly and just breathes in her lovely scent. She lets a soft smile slip out in amazement of her wife... She always knows just what to say or do to calm her down again.

They break their hug but keep their hands connected to one another. They stare into each other's eyes before Santana leans forward and kisses her blue-eyed beauty softly on her lips.

Britt smiles into it and it makes San smile too, before they know it they are giggling into each other's lips. They rest their foreheads together and slowly open their eyes. San watches as those perfect blues focus on her deep brown ones, a smile graces her lips yet again.

"Thank you." She softly whispers out as she keeps looking deeply into her wife's eyes. She can't help but giggle when the blonde scrunches up her face in confusion.

"For what?"

"For knowing what to say. For always being here for me. For agreeing to be my amazing and genius wife… Just… thank you for loving me." San whispers out with a slightly shaky voice and Britt moves her right hand up to cup her wife's cheek.

"I adore you… so much. You are so strong and awesome," Britt shakes her head a little and smiles before placing a quick peck on a tan nose, "I have loved you since I first saw you, I loved you when we just started to hang out. I loved you throughout our long and sometimes rough journey, and I will continue to love _all_ parts of you until infinity."

Britt wipes the silent tear that is rolling down San's cheek away with her thumb. San has no idea what to say and even if she did, she'd doubt anything would come out so she goes for the next best thing and leans forward to give her wife a kiss that is filled with all the love she feels for her.

No matter what is going through her head, no matter how insecure she feels, no matter how weird or distant she gets… Brittany, her beautiful and amazing wife, will always be there for her.

She is honestly the luckiest person on earth… No. In the Universe… Together they can get through anything; this thought excites her for the next journey they are gonna partake in and she can't wait to start it.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Hi… *waves shyly* I know it's been a long time since I last updated, well, anything. Not making any excuses, I just have a really hard time focusing on 1 project(story) cuz I have so many ideas stuck in my head, and that I'm working on, and it's really hard to keep inspiration going on one story for long periods.**

 **I still don't really have much for this story, except the basic idea and the main storyline. This chapter has been done basically since I updated the first chap years ago. So, I decided to finally put it online now.**

 **The next chap is finished too, but I'm not really happy with it since it's mostly one long dinner scene. I'm not gonna change it tho, even tho it's kinda a filler. I'm gonna attempt to write more and finish chap 7 and get more going, keyword being** _ **attempt.**_

 **Can't make any promises cuz I don't wanna break them. I hope I still have people reading this, sorry it took me so long, and apologies in advance for probably taking another long period of time to update next.**

 **Hope you still enjoy this, please leave a review cuz that really helps me. My latest review I got made me come back to the story again, so…**

 **Thank you and happy reading!**

 **XOX**

Chapter 5

 _TroubleTones Records_

 _Main Office, 10.23am_

Wednesday finds to be a busy day, especially for Santana.

Since the brunette took Monday off, and was in the studio all day yesterday, she has to catch up with another load of paperwork. She knows she should start doing them right away to avoid this big mess, but then again, we _are_ talking about Santana Lopez-Pierce here; the queen of procrastinating.

She picks up a stack of papers and smiles when she notices that it's the new contract for one of her biggest clients. His name is Sebastian Smythe, and while he may act a little smug in public, the guy is actually really nice and couldn't hurt a fly.

And it's also through him that she met her good friend Kurt Hummel, an out and very proud gay fashion designer and stylist for many stars. He is Sebastian's boyfriend and the two make a pretty cute couple. Well… she and Britt are _way_ cuter than them of course.

She and Kurt immediately got along cuz they both possess the same amount of _'snark'_ , which shocked Santana a little. Nobody ever gave her the same snarky and sarcastic comments in return, besides Quinn of course, but she doesn't really count.

 _Speaking of the devil…_

"Yes I know," the flamboyant guy walks into her office and rolls his eyes at whoever is on the other end of the line, "Randall… Stop blabbing and just fix whatever mistake that has been made. Oh, and can you also order more fabric for the special dresses that I'm working on for the _Entertainment Awards_."

The guy orders more than asks, like he usually does, while taking a seat opposite Santana at her desk and sips his coffee. San just raises an eyebrow at him before looking back down and rereading the contract before she can sign it.

"No, not the Macaroon… The Mint-Green one, the Navy-Blue one and the Red one. Yes, it's for the Unholy Trinity." He rolls his eyes and San lets out a snort while keeping her eyes on the pages in front of her.

A few minutes later he hangs up his phone and lets out a big sigh, "I swear… I'm gonna need to look for yet another new assistant. How hard can it be to keep everything in check and to order some fabric?!"

"Well… maybe you should, I don't know… Ease up a little on your assistants?" Santana starts as she turns to the last page, "What number are you on now? 14?"

Kurt raises his eyebrows at the brunette in front of him, "It's only the 8th, and since when is _the_ Santana Lopez telling _me_ to ease up on people? Are you feeling okay?"

Santana snaps her head up and shoots him a small glare, "It's Lopez-Pierce and I'm fine. I'm not _that_ harsh, I just need things to go right… Also, I _can_ be nice you know…"

The last part is said with an underlying insecurity but the brunette does her best to hide it away, like she always does. If Kurt noticed it, then he doesn't let it show and instead just rolls his eyes again.

"I need things to go right too, can't have my clients looking like ugly clowns at events… Anyways, I decided to pop by, we haven't seen each other in a while and I was wondering how my amazing _Latina Music Making Machine_ has been?" He shrugs out as he takes another sip of his coffee.

Santana looks up and tilts her head at him, " _Latina Music Making Machine_?"

"Well, you _are_ Latina and it _is_ what you do, isn't it?"

"Right…" she drags out the word and takes a breath, "I've been doing okay. Work is going well. We signed a new singer last Friday, his ego is huge and he is way too overconfident. He-"

"So kinda like you." Kurt interrupts and Santana shoots him a dangerous glare. He immediately raises his hands in front of him and shrugs, "Well, you _were_ overly-confident too when I first met you."

"I was not. I was just certain of the artist I signed by myself… And look how well she is doing now. Marley has really grown these past few years, her first album went Gold and her second is selling more and more every day."

"Okay, you do have a point. Don't do that smug smile thing, totally not attractive." He states and throws his empty coffee cup in the trashcan next to the desk.

San's smile falls and she scrunches up her face, "Why would you care if it's attractive or not?"

"I don't care. I'm just telling you… as a friend." The fake condescending smile on his face makes San glare for a few seconds before the two break out into soft laughter.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I kinda missed you and your sassy comebacks." She tells him and he smiles back at her.

"Everybody just loves me." It's his turn to smile smugly now.

"What you just told me, goes for you too. Smug is totally not your style."

"Whatever. So what else is going on in the world of Lopez-Pierce?" He questions her as he puts his elbows on her desk and rests his head onto his hands.

A look crosses over her face and it grabs the brunet's attention. He raises an eyebrow while he watches the surely emotional turmoil go through her head and behind her eyes. It's unsettling and it's kinda worrying him, all he did was ask a simple question.

"You two are okay… right?" He carefully asks her when she doesn't answer for a few minutes.

She lets a small smile slip out, "We are okay. No, actually we're great," her smile grows but then disappears, "There has just been something on our minds since the weekend. I can't really talk about it just yet."

Kurt sends her a confused look, "It's nothing bad though?"

"No… I don't think so…" Santana scrunches her face up in thought.

It was the truth, she has no idea if it's bad or good. Of course she hasn't felt sure about what happened in the past few days, especially when they met Isobel on Monday… But she really has no idea what she should do and feel, or if she is good enough to even offer a little smudge of help.

There are still so many unsure things surrounding this situation and it's unsettling to her. She likes to be in control of everything, well most things; she is getting better at letting go of certain things that are out of her control.

It's one of these times, when she feels the strong hateful and hurtful things towards her strict parents. They had always pushed her to strive for the best. Nothing wrong with that, but they actually demanded that she got high grades, anything below a B+ and she would be grounded for at least a month.

Which was weird considering their absence throughout her life. Always busy with work or other things. But the groundings and their absence weren't the hardest parts; it were the feelings that built up inside her.

Feelings of disappointment, towards her parents and herself, that only added up to feeling like a failure. It's like she let them down and by doing that, she let herself down, even though she did her very best.

"San?" It's Kurt's calling out her name and his hand waving in front of her face that pulls her back from the many painful memories. She shakes her head to get rid of them before looking up at him.

"You okay?"

"I'm… okay. Just some memories making appearances." She softly tells him with a sad smile and she can't help but think _'again'_ after finishing her statement.

"You sure they're just memories? It looked more like you were watching a scary movie or something." Kurt offers with a frown.

"Something like that." She mumbles out after a few moments. She takes a deep breath and quickly asks Kurt a question that will surely get him rambling to take the topic away from her past, and especially the feelings and memories harbored up inside of her.

"So, how are the dresses for the EA's coming along?"

"Oh! Well they are coming along greatly, I can totally see the three of you shining on the red carpet as always… Wait, Quinn _is_ going this time, right?" The boy rambles off and it makes Santana chuckle.

"She is. You know she doesn't really like the limelight. She has no choice to decline though, she is nominated in two categories this year." San says with a proud smile.

It's a special honor when you get nominated for an EA, it's a big award show. The _Entertainment Awards_ are exactly what the name states, giving awards to anything that brings entertainment. The only big difference is that it mainly focusses on the people behind the end product.

People working behind the scenes are put in the spotlight and thanked for their amazing work. The celebrities, who are known for the finished products, are also in attendance at the show and also get awards.

This year _TroubleTones Records_ has received 6 nominations, ranging from production to the visuals of the music videos. Brittany's dance studio also received 2 nominations in the dance category.

Though San is very proud of both their accomplishments and nominations, she is mostly proud of her best friend Quinn. She is a professional photographer at one of the biggest magazines, _Holliday Magazine_ , and also helps as a visual producer on the music videos produced by their record label.

One of those videos had gotten a nomination for Best Video Visual. It didn't surprise San or their friends since they all know how talented Quinn is.

Quinn really doesn't like to be in the spotlight, but since this is a pretty big deal, she agreed to attend the show; which San, Britt and especially Kurt are very excited about.

"She better come. I designed that dress especially for her. It's a one-of-a-kind and I ain't gonna let it hide in a closet, it needs to be shown off." Kurt rambles off again and Santana can't help but shake her head with an amused smile at her friend.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Hummel. She's definitely coming. You know Britt and I will pull her to the red carpet even if she's still in PJ's or whatever horrendous thing she is wearing."

Kurt tilts his head up in thought, "She does need a wardrobe change… Sundresses and all are cute but hers are… so uhm…"

"Grandma-like?" San offers with a gross look on her face and Kurt nods his head. Soon the two are laughing again at the many memories of Quinn dressed in something very old-looking.

The two continue to chat for the rest of the morning and into the early afternoon. Mostly about their blonde friend's horrible and old-aged wardrobe, but they also catch up on work talk and San fills Kurt in on the new contract and requests his boyfriend made for in the new contract.

Kurt shares some hilarious stories from a few mishaps of his well-respected colleagues in his field. Santana in turn shares some anecdotes from some of the horrible CD's and EP's they had been sent, even putting one on to convince him how awful it truly was.

They both came to the conclusion that they needed to set up more meetings to have breakfast or lunch and to just catch up with each other. They both missed the other more than they would ever admit.

XOX

 _Evolution Dance Studios_

 _Studio 4, 1.06pm_

Loud music fills the air of the spacy room, heavy beats bounce off the walls as the blonde lets her body move to the rhythm of the song. With her eyes closed, she just lets the music guide her body.

Dancing has always come easy to Brittany. When she was little she would always wiggle her body to the songs playing on the radio. And after she turned four, her parents decided to put her in a dance class and she immediately loved it.

It was actually more her dad's idea. He's a great dancer as well and he was very happy to see that some of those dancing genes rubbed off on his daughter. He was in charge when it came to help picking out new dance classes and bringing her to her lessons.

She easily picked up the sometimes complicated moves her teachers taught them and won numerous performances and competitions. Her love for dance only grew the more she learned new moves and new dances, and met new people who didn't bully her.

Dance became an escape for her when she started High School; that's where the bullying really started. She had always gotten called names and being teased for not understanding the new subjects as quickly as others.

" _I may not be book-smart, but I sure know about the human body and understand feelings. That can take me to further places than most of these 'facts' we have to learn in school."_ She had once said after someone picked on her yet again and the teacher had joined in.

There is nothing worse than being bullied for something you can't help or change and then have a person of authority who's supposed to protect and stand up for you when it happens, namely a teacher, call you out on it as well.

Standing up for herself back then, is something she's still very proud of. She never believed much in herself and it took some serious guts to finally speak up. It's probably in her top 5 proudest moments. The first one is marrying the love of her life of course.

 _Imagine Dragon's Radioactive_ blasts through the speakers and she loves how her body just moves to it without a second thought; it just comes naturally. She loves freestyle dancing, she doesn't get too many opportunities to just put on a random song and let it control her body anymore.

As the song ends she bends forward, puts her hands on her knees and breathes heavily. Somebody wolf-whistling and applauding her grabs her attention and she quickly stands up, a big smile immediately forming on her face.

"Wow … Miss, may I just say that was really hot and sexy?" The intruder tells her and the blonde shakes her head slightly with a small smile before straightening up and putting her game face on.

"You may, but I'm not sure how the wife would feel about that." She replies with a flirty smile while pointing at the ring on her finger.

"I'd say she'd feel very lucky to have someone as beautiful as you." The female intruder rasps back out and slowly walks closer to her. She stops in front of her and lets her eyes rake up and down the blonde's body with an appreciative smile.

"It's a shame you're taken, I could definitely rock your world." She rasps out yet again, the sexy voice sending shivers up and down the blonde's body.

The brunette woman notices the effect her words have and steps even closer while clicking her tongue. She puts her hand on the blonde's right wrist and slowly trails her fingers up her arm. Tingles shoot through the blonde's body at the soft touch and she bites her lower lip.

The fingers slowly trail to her stomach, and she can feel the heat radiating off of the hand as it firmly stays on her tightening abs.

"Mmm… If you weren't married then…" The voice trails off and the woman steps a little behind her. The hand firmly placed on her tensed abs slowly starts to roam up and down, sending more shivers through her body.

Britt swallows hard as the hand gets dangerously close to her chest area and she can barely get the next words out, "Then… what?"

"Then…," The woman whispers close to her ear and leaves a hot, wet kiss on her neck, "… I'd show you exactly how I'd worship and appreciate your body."

The brunette's hand moves over her breasts, causing Britt's breath to hitch. The fingers softly trail higher over her collarbone, and up to her neck to remove some of the sticky hair gathered there.

Britt closes her eyes and can barely hold off the moan that wants to come out at the soft touch of warm fingers. Hot breath hits her neck and she swallows harshly again, the moan she tried so hard to keep in finally comes out when wet lips connect with her neck again.

"San…" Britt breathes out through another moan when the hand moves lower over her breasts again.

The woman in question just smirks and keeps kissing her neck. She finally moves her right hand to the blonde's chest from behind to cup her left breast. She starts to softly squeeze and massage it while Britt starts to squirm.

Britt moves her body backwards so she is pressing against her wife's front. Her right arm, that was hanging limply at her side, grabs onto a hip and slowly moves to her waist under the brunette's shirt.

"You looked really hot dancing like that, Britt…" Santana mumbles out and moves to stand directly behind her wife.

She moves her right hand to the blonde's right breast, and places her left hand on the still tensed stomach. She continues to softly nibble and suck on her wife's neck, who can't stop letting out small whimpers and moans.

' _Thank God I wore these heels'_ Santana thinks to herself. The added height of her shoes help tremendously when they are in this position, especially with Britt wearing no shoes at all.

The brunette lets her left hand trail lower and moves it under the thin tank top to tickle her wife's smooth stomach. She smirks to herself as she feels the muscles tense and relax at her movements.

She pulls on the top of the tank top until her wife's bra is showing, she smiles at the sight of the purple bra and immediately puts her right hand back on the blonde's breast again, starting up with her rhythmic squeezing again.

Britt has no idea what to do with the amazing sensations her wife's touches create. Her left hand clenches and unclenches, while her right keeps squeezing her counterpart's waist, and anything she can grab hold off in this position.

Pleasurable tingles keep shooting to her core as her wife continues to manipulate her body. San knows how turned on she gets with this kinda breast play, the hot breathing on her neck only makes it harder for her to concentrate on the soft treatment to her breasts.

A tongue trails up her neck towards her ear, and she gulps harshly when the soft and wet tongue licks at her ear. More shivers run through her body when two soft, pillow-y lips wrap around her lobe and start to softly suck and pull on it.

The moan leaving the blonde's body sends tingles to San's core, but she shakes it off. Even though she was only supposed to be bringing her wife lunch, she can't help but take advantage of the awesome position they are in right now.

"You like this, baby? Like me manipulating your body?" Santana whispers in her ear with a smirk on her face. She loves how sexy her blonde looks like this; totally turned on and completely in her control.

"I… Mhmm… I do." Britt breathes out and swallows a moan as the left hand on her stomach slowly starts to trail lower, getting dangerously close to where she needs it most.

San plays with the waistline of the shorts her wife is wearing, while her right hand is now on her bare breast, pinching and pulling at a very hard nipple. She kisses her neck again, sucking a little to create a small hickey that she knows her wife will freak out about.

When she looks up, she's reminded that they are right in front of the wall-length mirrors, and she notices how truly hot her wife looks in her arms like this. She curses herself that they should've tried this sooner, and makes a note to explore it more often.

As soon as that thought settles in her mind, a new one enters and a smirk takes place on her face. She moves her left hand higher again and presses her hand firmly against her wife's stomach, the tips of her fingers just under the waistline of her shorts.

She tilts her head towards her wife's ear and whispers hotly, "I want you to watch me pleasuring you from behind."

The groan Britt lets out, it's nothing like she has ever heard before. She pulls harshly on her nipple again when she gets no other response, besides the buckling of hips that has been getting consistently more desperate the more she teases her.

"Look in the mirror." She commands and Britt snaps her head up. Dark blue eyes connect with dark brown ones in the mirror and she moans when she feels, and sees, the hand finally dipping lower into her shorts and into her panties.

Her legs buckle and she gasps when fingers connect with her soaked core. She bites her lower lip as her eyes close when the fingers start to circle her clit. She widens her legs a little and leans more into her wife.

Her left hand grabs hold of her wife's arm as her right moves to grab hold of her wife's head. She turns her head and pulls the brunette closer to her, she gasps against her wife's lips before pulling her even closer and kissing her deeply.

She tries to take control of the searing hot kiss, but it's hard when her wife does _that_ thing with her fingers. She moans into the brunette's mouth, who in turn takes complete control over the passionate kiss.

San takes her time winding up her wife even more. She dips her fingers lower and teasingly presses them inside to the first knuckle, before pulling them out and pressing inside again, this time a little deeper but not quite enough for her wife to reach her release.

The brunette widens her own legs a little to hold up both their weight, especially when Britt's legs weaken the higher and closer she starts to drift towards her building orgasm. She starts to breathe into the blonde's ear, knowing it will only turn her on even more.

"Look at yourself," she rasps into her ear and looks as Britt's eyes connect with hers in the mirror, "Look how desperately you're humping my fingers."

Blue eyes turn scarily darker and even more intense; Santana didn't even know that was possible. Britt starts to whine when her fingers start to retreat once again, and San finally gives in and presses two fingers into her wife.

"Oh… _God!_ " Britt almost squeaks out as her eyes roll back in her head. The brunette turns her head and starts to bite and lick on her neck again.

"Not God…" she mumbles against the flushed skin of an usually pale neck, "Maybe a God of Hotness."

Britt's moans and gasps only get louder; she can barely catch her breath with how hot she's feeling. San pumps her fingers in and out at a steady pace, stopping at random moments to rub at the spongy part inside of her wife, which makes her legs quiver even more.

Britt looks at herself in the mirror with half-lidded eyes and feels herself getting even hotter. She never thought how sexy it would be to watch herself humping her wife's talented fingers. She can feel herself getting closer and closer to her release, and from the tingling sensation building up inside her, she knows it will be a big one.

San ups the ante by pressing her thumb against the abandoned but very excited bud, making Britt squeal out a loud _'Oh God!'_ again. The brunette starts to rub it and smirks when she sees her wife's legs start to quiver more than they already were.

"Baby… I'm-" Britt tries to speak but it's getting very difficult. She's almost at her breaking point and grasps at any part of her wife that she can get her hands on. Her right hand pulls San's head against hers again and she turns her head to connect their lips.

The kiss is very messy and airy due to the fact that Britt can barely focus on anything other than her shaking body. A few more deep pumps, a thumb pressing harshly down on her clit and she's seeing stars. She tries to keep her moans and shouts down by keeping her mouth against her wife's.

A few escape though, and San smirks proudly at the fact that her wife couldn't stay quiet. She keeps pumping her fingers slowly in and out of her, so she can ride her orgasm out to the fullest. Her eyes widen when she feels her wife tighten around her fingers again a few moments later.

The blonde's eyes squeeze closed even tighter and she can't feel her legs as small tremors continue to shoot through her body at the second surprising orgasm. She's a blubbering mess and if it wasn't for her wife holding her up, then she would've definitely been sprawled out on the floor in a half unconscious state.

"Mmmm… You… I-" Britt starts to mumble out and San chuckles softly at her delirious wife.

"I think I did you a little too well." The brunette states around another chuckle as she slowly pulls her hand from her wife's shorts and wraps her arms tightly around her body, softly rubbing her sides and stomach as her wife slowly arrives back to the real world.

A few minutes later, the strength has finally returned to the blonde's legs and she slowly turns around to face her wife. She wraps her arms around her neck and leans down to connect their lips for a slow, loving kiss.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She giggles out in between small pecks.

"You better after what just happened." San smirks back at her and Britt rolls her eyes but the big smile stays firmly on her face.

The smile turns into a grossed out look as she moves her legs a little, "I'm sticky."

"Maybe you should shower… I could join you…" San trails off but the blonde shakes her head. She knows where this will lead to, especially since she knows that her wife is still turned on since she didn't get a release herself.

"We both know what that will cause," Britt starts and pecks the soft lips that are formed into a pout at her words before continuing, "I promise I will make it up to you tonight."

She sends her a wink before sauntering off towards her office room that has her own personal bathroom connected to it. San just watches her wife walk away, loving the swing of those strong hips and the soft jiggle of her butt.

It sends tingles through her body and she curses herself. _Britt_ better _make this up to me…_

XOX

The couple is sitting on two of the many colorful beanbags in the corner of the empty dance room. Their food is spread on the floor next to them as they catch up on their mornings. It's then that Britt brings something up.

"Wait… you just came by to bring me food?" She asks and San's face turns a little red as she looks away from her smiling wife.

"That was the plan…" San starts to mumble after a little while before looking up at her wife, "But you just looked so damn hot moving like that. How could I _not_ have done anything?!"

"So… you just decided to pounce on me? Not that I'm complaining." Britt grins out. She loves watching her wife squirm nervously, there are only a few things that can make her wife turn into a embarrassed and stuttering mess.

"No. Not pounce… Just- Britt that's mean." San exclaims after she catches the smirk on her wife's face.

Britt chuckles and leans forward to kiss her wife on the nose, who cutely scrunches it up, "But really, what else did you come here for? I know you had a lot of paperwork to do… _again_."

The brunette sticks her tongue out at her wife, who just chuckles in return, before answering, "Well besides eating a very late lunch together, I also wanted to talk about something that Kurt mentioned."

"Okay, what is it?" Britt says and takes a bite of her almost finished sandwich.

"Well… It's…" San starts and shakes her head to clear it before deciding to just spit it out, "He just mentioned the EA's and then that got me to thinking…"

"Uh oh, that could be dangerous." Britt chimes in and San rolls her eyes at her wife. The blonde just smiles cutely up at her and it makes San shake her head with a smile at her adorableness.

"Not funny, dork." She starts and Britt just shrugs and pecks her nose. San kisses her lips in turn before taking a breath and continuing with what she wanted to say; something that has been playing around in her head ever since the conversation with Kurt that morning.

"It's just that… we are pretty popular. _'Famous'_ even… I'm just thinking about how that will affect us down the line when we have had more time with Isobel… Even if that isn't all set in stone either…" She scrunches her face up in thought.

Fingers snapping in front of her face pull her from her inner thoughts and she shakes her head again. Britt just smiles lovingly and understandingly at her.

"Continue." The blonde simply says, knowing that her wife has a lot more to say about all of this.

"Our businesses are growing and becoming more known to the world. We have award nominations and go to events with lots of media coverage… How would she, someone as precious and… _fragile_ … react to that? You know there are bound to be Paps taking pic of us at all times. And-"

"Breathe, babe," Britt interrupts her wife's rambling, "I get what you're saying. It will be a long time until we reach that point though, but I know you and your worrying mind."

Britt grabs her wife's hands and holds them tightly, softly rubbing her knuckles with her thumbs. San smiles at the calming action and slowly feels herself beginning to relax a little again.

"I love how you're already thinking of the future and what it may entail if Isobel were to be with us. But we still don't know what the next couple meetings will do. I promise when we get to that point, we will have a lot of conversations about it. Together, and with Isobel. For now, let's take things one step at a time and just enjoy this."

San lets the words settle in her mind, where a whirlwind of different thoughts and questions are building up. She knows the rational thing to do is what her wife just told her, but the control-freak and perfectionist inside her can't help but wonder and mostly, _worry_.

A buzzing sound and a happy melody pulls them from their silent moment. Britt sends an apologetic glance at her wife before leaning forward and kissing her softly on the lips. She moves over to grab her phone to silence her alarm.

"My next class is gonna start in 20min. We can talk more about this tonight, if you want?" The blonde offers as she stands up, pulling her wife with her.

She wraps her arms around a small waist and smiles when the brunette's arms go around her neck. She looks into brown chocolate eyes and presses their foreheads together, she loves looking into those mesmerizing eyes.

"That's okay. I just need to try and quieten my mind," San gives her wife a lopsided smile before grinning, "You can help me with that, remember?"

San wiggles her eyebrows and Britt lets out a loud laugh. Of course her wife would go straight there, worried or not, if there is a promise of _'fun exercising'_ , then her wife will not forget it.

"You're such a horndog." She chuckles out and leans down to kiss pouty lips.

" _You_ agreed to marry _me_." San smiles back at her.

"And that was the best decision of my life," Britt grins back at her and leans down to connect their lips again before mumbling against her soft lips, "I love you, my adorable little goofball."

"I love you too." San mumbles back and deepens the kiss a little. When air becomes a necessity, they pull apart.

Still grinning up at each other like two lovesick puppies, stuck in their own little bubble, they forget where they are and don't notice the people filling into the room until the sound of chattering brings them back to reality.

They slowly pull apart, smiles still gracing their faces. Britt helps clean up the mess they made before greeting her class as San slowly makes her way out the room.

"Bye Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." Faye, one of the dancers calls out to Santana, who turns around to wave at the class before yelling a goodbye to them and walking out completely.

"God… you look like a lovesick teenager. Please just start the lesson." Graham, the jokester of the class, calls out from the back, making the rest of the class laugh.

"Someone is _jealous_..." Britt singsongs before starting the class, thoughts of her wife never far away. She can't wait to go home and show exactly how in love and teenager-like she still is.

 _San's up for a surprise later…_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN So, even though I had chap 6 ready for a long, long time, I ended up rewriting this chapter. I didn't like what I originally wrote, it was too much dialogue imo and not much was happening in it. I still feel that way, but I def like this version a lot more.**

 **I only rewrote this in the past few days, and I kept some original bits, so if some things look a little out of place, I apologize. I hope you're still enjoying this story, and that you'd leave me some feedback and ideas**

 **I'll stop rambling now and let ya'll read. Enjoy!**

 **XOX**

Chapter 6

"Come on, Santana! We said we'd be there at 8, and it's already 8.15. I really don't wanna make Q wait any longer." Brittany says as she walks a little quicker before turning around to watch her wife carefully and slowly follow behind her on the sidewalk, wincing slightly with every step she takes.

"Ugh… You know it hurts. Stop smirking, it's not funny!" Santana yells back at her as she takes another careful step.

"You can't _still_ be hurting…" It's supposed to be a teasing remark but Brittany quickly starts to frown when she sees her wife's face, "Is it really _that_ bad? I thought the rub down I gave earlier helped?"

"It did… and what happened _after_ helped as well, but then the next round…" Santana says, a small smirk starting to form on her face as she finally stops next to her blonde beauty.

"It was a lot of fun…" Brittany trails off in thought and bites her lower lip at the memory of their late-night, and then again of their morning/early afternoon _'activities'_ , "Luckily we didn't pop a hip this time though, that would've been a horrifying headline."

"Don't remind me, babe." Santana wraps her arm around her wife's waist, who in turn wraps her arm around her shoulders. She nuzzles into the blonde's side as the two slowly walk towards the restaurant where they're agreed to meet up with their friend at.

"But you do agree that it was very fun and hot what we did…" The blonde starts up again.

"The popping the hip thing or last night?" Santana asks as they take a right turn and walk into a small and quiet street.

Brittany scrunches her face up in thought, she thinks back to both times and her eyes glaze over while she gets lost in hot memories. She actually lets out a soft moan which causes her wife to slap her in the stomach.

"Uh- what?" The blonde shakes her head and looks down at her smirking wife.

"You were drooling, and moaning."

"Was not," the blonde states while moving her hand up to wipe away some wetness from the corner of her mouth, "Okay, maybe I was. You can't blame me though… Those memories and visuals…"

"I know… Didn't know we could both be _that_ flexible… Or that we could do _that_ many positions." Santana starts up but quickly shakes her head, now is not to time to think about getting hot and bothered with her perfect wife.

The sight of the blue lit-up sign of the restaurant pulls the both of them from their imaginations, and they share a smile as they walk towards the front door of the small and cozy French restaurant. _'La Belle Nuit'_ is ran by a family, and when you get inside you can't help but feel at home.

The place is known for their many delicious fish dishes, ranging from delicious shrimp cocktails to the best smoked salmon to have ever been made. They also have great meat and pasta dishes for reasonable prices. This restaurant is one of their favorite places to eat at.

Hand-in-hand, the two walk up to the hostess stand. Even though this place isn't that expensive or fancy, it's still a very classy establishment. The Maître D', Amelie according to the nameplate on her black blouse, greets the couple with a smile.

"Bonsoir, welcome to _'La Belle Nuit'_. How may I help you?" the blonde girl asks them with a French accent.

"Hi, we have a reservation under Fabray." Brittany tells the girl with a smile as she rubs Santana's lower back.

Amelie nods her head with a smile and goes through the pages of their reservation book. She nods her head to herself when she finds the name and scribbles down a note behind the name before looking up at the couple.

"Fabray, table for 3. I see that Ms. Fabray is already seated," she tells them before stepping aside, "if you would just follow me?"

She leads the two towards a table in the back of the restaurant. Tonight seems to be a quiet night, with just a few people being seated at different tables and booths. They reach a booth in the corner of the restaurant and smile when they see their friend Quinn smirking at them from her seat.

Amelie motions towards the table and smiles politely, "Here you go. Andrew will be your waiter for the evening. Enjoy your meals."

"Thank you." Santana smiles at the girl who nods her head with a smile before retreating back to the front of the restaurant. Brittany moves forward to wrap the smirking blonde in a tight hug.

"Finally. Thought you'd never get here." Quinn teases as she reciprocates Brittany's tight hug.

"Don't be a big baby. You only had to wait… 30 minutes. Not that big of a deal." Santana sasses back before wrapping her best friend in a hug once the two blondes break theirs. Brittany slides into the booth while the two banter back and forth.

Santana and Quinn sit down a few moments later, and the brunette can't help but wince a little when sits down. Quinn raises an eyebrow at her in question before her face morphs into a smirk when she remembers the slight limp her best friend showed up with.

"Hmm, so… either you finally pulled that stick out of your ass… or you two had a wild night…" Quinn teases again, and the two blondes start to chuckle when Santana's face starts to turn a little red from embarrassment.

"Shut up. I never had a stick up my ass." She eventually retorts after a few seconds.

"Well… not _now_." Brittany mumbles out and Santana quickly turns her head towards her wife with wide eyes. She slaps her shoulder and the blue-eyed woman just sends her an innocent smile.

"Britt!" She exclaims as she puts her elbows on the table while covering her face with her hands. Quinn can't help but let out a loud laugh at the classic Brittana-TMI-moment.

"What? I didn't do anything." The dancer says defensively, though the knowing and amused smile on her face clearly shows otherwise.

"Well… not _now_." Quinn repeats Brittany's earlier statement and it sends the two blondes into another laughing fit while Santana's cheeks, that she's still hiding behind her hands, only start to turn redder and redder.

"Ugh..." Santana groans out and mumbles, "I hate you two."

Luckily for her, the blonde duo doesn't get another chance to tease her even more as their waiter, Andrew, walks up to their table. He introduces himself and takes their drink order, before handing them their menus.

XOX

Clattering sounds of cutlery against plates and satisfied humming noises fill the booth where the trio is enjoying their dinner. They'd made a little chitchat before ordering, but once their food arrived, they'd stopped and just stared at the delicious looking dishes.

After taking pictures of their meals, because according to Brittany they looked like a piece of art and needed to be recorded and remembered, they dug in and barely a word, besides the occasional praise about their food, was spoken for the first couple minutes.

Quinn had decided to go for the _Braised Lamb with Peppers and Oregano_ and she's very happy with her choice. The lamb was perfectly cooked and the peppers add a nice spicy bite to it. Brittany went for the _Cauliflower and Crab Ravioli_ , and she wasn't disappointed either.

Santana was in the mood for pasta and ended up getting the _Homemade Lasagna_. It was made from scratch, including the lasagna sheets. It felt like she entered lasagna heaven, and the deliciousness of the food keeps her mind off of a certain nervous topic.

Brittany and Santana had talked briefly about maybe telling Quinn about their meeting with little Isobel, and they had even texted Susan to ask what they could and couldn't talk about regarding the delicate case; they didn't want to accidentally threaten any legalities by sharing too much.

And while it makes her nervous, she's also excited to possibly share this part of her life with her best friend. Though, right now, nervousness is definitely overriding her excitement and she's relieved when her wife asks Quinn a work-related question.

"So, what's been going on at _Holliday Magazine_? Anything exciting coming up?"

"Oh, yeah. Holly and I have been working on a new project, but I'm not allowed to talk about it just yet. There are still some details being worked out, but if everything goes how we planned, then this could be one of our biggest issues." Quinn happily and proudly exclaims.

"You really can't tell us more?" Santana decides to finally actively join the conversation instead of just sitting there and eating her food. She knows if she stays quiet for too long that both blondes will notice something's up with her.

"Not really. I mean, I could tell you it's with a big star, but that would simply drive you guys crazy." Quinn smirks out.

"Not fair… Totally not fair." Brittany pouts up at the other blonde who just chuckles at her childlike action.

After taking a sip of her red wine, Quinn turns the question on them, "What about you two? I heard from Cedes that the new guy is driving you crazy already."

"Oh my god… That's probably the understatement of the century," Santana dramatically exclaims while Brittany just rolls her eyes, "I saw that, B."

"What? How?" The blonde asks with scrunched up eyebrows.

"The reflection in the napkin holder thingy." Santana explains while pointing at the item before continuing, "Anyways… We had our first writing session today and he immediately started to go off on our writers, telling them it was all rubbish. It was ridiculous, and then in recording he went all Diva-zilla…"

"Diva-zilla?" Brittany raises her eyebrow at the nickname her wife had apparently given to her newest client.

"What? It's a good name and it totally fits. I never thought I'd say this… but he might be worse than Berry…" She tells them and the two blondes chuckle at the look of pure horror on her face.

" _Worse_ than Rachel? I don't think anyone could be worse than her." Quinn says as she takes another sip of her wine.

"You say that now…" Santana shakes her head with wide eyes, "I will invite you to one of our sessions one day… we'll see what you think then."

"I will hold you to that invitation. Rachel would be _so_ jealous…" The shorter blonde smirks out and the trio shares a laugh.

Santana then starts telling them a few short anecdotes about what happened during today's session with Jesse. Like how he kept demanding the weirdest and most random things that he needed to get into his writing zone… And then again to get into his singing zone.

It has the two blondes in fits of giggles and laughter. She'd been so frustrated about everything that happened but while retelling the ridiculousness of what occurred, she too can see the funny side of it all, and she soon starts laughing loudly as well.

"Really?! He needed red skittles to help him get into his writing mood?! That's—" Quinn starts before the other two join in on the last word, "—ridiculous!"

They once again share a laugh with each other and take a few sips of their wine to collect themselves again. All this talk, and the wine, are doing a great job of keeping Santana calm and distracted. And when the topic changes to her wife's dance company, she can't help but smile big as Brittany starts to talk.

"So, I have that talent show coming up in a few weeks," Brittany excitedly exclaims before continuing, "I'm really looking forward to it, but I still need to find out what prizes I can give out."

"What do they have to do?" Quinn asks as she takes a sip of her water and takes another bite of her food.

"They have to choreograph a 3-minute piece that incorporates their feelings." Brittany explains with a big smile, "I know I usually just teach them new moves and routines, but I like doing these little competitions. It keeps them excited."

Santana stares at her wife with an adoring smile on her face as the blonde continues talking. She loves how passionate her wife is about dancing, her eyes just get that sparkle in them whenever the subject gets brought up in conversations.

The passion doesn't only show when she's talking about it, but also when she teaches and especially when she dances. It's like her wife was just made to dance and to teach, and she can't imagine the blonde doing anything else.

A ball of paper hitting her head interrupts Santana from her thoughts. She pulls a face before glaring

at the blonde opposite her, who has that damned smirk on her face again. The smirk that annoys the hell out of her.

"What was that for?!" She huffs out.

"To wipe the drool on your chin with." Quinn just says back with her ever-growing smirk.

She glares at the blonde for a long time but the sound of giggles coming from next to her pulls her away from the staring and she turns her head towards her wife, her mouth immediately morphing into another loving smile.

She can hear Quinn start to chuckle loudly but she decides to ignore it. Brittany smiles back at her wife and leans in for a kiss. After disconnecting their lips, the blonde leans in closer and softly asks, "What was that smile for?"

Santana scrunches her face up in confusion. Brittany simply lets out a chuckle before pecking her nose and elaborating, "Just now. When I was talking, you were smiling your cute smile again. What was it for?"

"Huh? Oh!" Santana exclaims when she realizes what her wife meant, a slight blush starting to creep up her neck and onto her cheeks, "That was… just—I just really love when you talk about dancing. You get so excited and there's this sparkle in your eyes…"

Lips connect with her pouty ones to stop her from rambling and she softly hums against them in contentment. The kiss breaks too soon for her liking and it makes her pout. Brittany chuckles and leans in to place three quick kisses on her lips before sitting straight again, her eyes never leaving her wife's.

"I love you, babe." She whispers and Santana grins back at her.

"Okay, enough with this lovey-dovey stuff." Quinn interrupts their little moment and Santana turns her head to shoot her another glare, but her face softens when she sees the look on her best friend's face.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks her in a concerned tone.

Quinn fakes a smile and shrugs her shoulders before grabbing her glass of wine and holding it in front of her, "Yea. No, I mean… Mike and I… We're—I don't even know. Things just seem… I don't know."

"What do you mean, Q? You and Mike…?" Santana asks with a head tilt, and watches as the blonde lets out a deep sigh.

"I don't think we realized how hard this would be with him touring and me traveling for work," Quinn starts while avoiding eye-contact, "Things have been… _off_ for a little while now. When we _are_ together, we barely do anything with each other. And when we do, we often argue about the littlest things. He was, _is_ my best friend and I can't lose him. I just don't know what to do anymore…"

Quinn decides to just blurt out what she's been thinking for a few weeks now and continues to stare at the almost empty glass in her hand as she does so, "I just—I don't think he wants to be with me anymore… And, I'm not sure if I want to stay in this relationship either. Not when it's like this."

Brittany and Santana don't know what to say, they had a feeling something was going on between their two friends from the short and often clipped phone calls, but they didn't know it had gotten this bad.

"I didn't realize… Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Santana asks as she reaches her hand out to hold her best friend's.

"I don't know. 'Cause I didn't wanna bother you with this, I know you two have a lot on your plates already, I didn't wanna add on to that with my silly relationship drama." Quinn says and shrugs her shoulders again.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Santana loudly states and the blonde's head immediately pops up, "Are you insane? Did you hit your head and forgot to tell me?"

"What?" Quinn frowns at her friend, "And don't full-name me, I'm not your kid."

Something flashes through brown eyes but Quinn decides to not comment on it just yet and simply waits on a response from her best friends.

"You know you can tell me anything, you are more important than work. You have never, and never will be a bother to me, to us. You _know_ that." Santana tells her and makes sure Quinn understands her spoken and unspoken words. _I'm here for you. Anyplace, anywhere, anytime_

"I'm sorry." The blonde apologizes and Santana simply squeezes her hand. The three stay quiet for a few minutes before Santana starts speaking again.

"I know I'm not the best at giving advice when it comes to this… But, I think you need to really think about what _you_ want and what makes _you_ happy. And if being happy means breaking up with Mike, then you should do that." She starts and Brittany immediately picks up from where her wife left off.

"I agree. And don't worry about losing Mike as a friend. We know he's a great guy, it might be a little hard and awkward in the beginning but you two will work things out. In the meantime, you _know_ that we will always be there for you."

Quinn takes a breath and lets the words settle into her mind. She knows there is truth in their words, and she really appreciates them for being there for her. She just really needs to start to think about what she's going to do about this whole situation.

After a few moments of the trio just being silent, Quinn finally speaks up. She offers them a simple _'Thank you'_ , but the couple know that she means for more than the words and advice they just gave their friend.

"Anytime, Q. And, maybe when you _do_ become single again, we could have a threesome." Brittany says in all seriousness and tries to keep her laughter inside when Quinn's mouth drops open and her eyes get big while Santana splutters out her drink in pure shock.

" _Brittany!"_

" _What?!"_

The two yell out after they've finally recovered and stare at the blue-eyed blonde with wide eyes. Brittany tries to keep a straight face for a few more seconds but her amusement quickly wins out and giggles start to escape her mouth. Tears even start falling from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh my God… Your faces!" She says through chuckles.

"Britt, that wasn't funny. That's just… _gross_." Santana says and even shudders at the thought.

"What San said. Though I'm not sure if I should be offended or not…" Quinn says and tilts her head in confusion.

After a second they once again break out in light chuckles, both Santana and Quinn silently thanking Brittany's sometimes disturbing, but still comedic, sense of humor. You can always count on the blonde to light up any serious situation or conversation with some kind of weird comment.

"Anyways, enough about my messed-up personal life..." Quinn trails off, shaking off the sympathetic looks she's receiving and remembering the flash of _something_ in Santana's eyes earlier, as well as the nervous finger-picking when they'd just sat down, "What's been going on in the world of _Brittana_?"

Santana can't help but roll her eyes at the shipname that their friends had come up with when they were drunk. Brittany simply smiles at the name.

"Not much, we've both just been busy with work… But—" Brittany starts and turns to look at her wife, who suddenly looks very nervous. Santana is biting her lower lip while picking at her fingers, which is a sure tell of nervousness.

"Should we tell her about—?" Brittany whispers to her, knowing that Santana has been wanting to tell their friend but is scared of the reaction they might get.

"Your whispering abilities are still awful, Britt. Tell me about what?" Quinn interrupts them after the two stay quiet, obviously contemplating what to do or say. She knows it must be something serious, but she's a curious person and couldn't stay silent for a moment longer.

"Remember the phone call I got during movie night?" Santana asks and waits for Quinn to nod her head, "Well, it was Britt's mom. You know she's a social worker, and she called about a _'special case'_. About a little girl that they've been taking care off."

"Wait, isn't it illegal to talk about that to outsiders? About cases, kids, she's handling?" Quinn wonders and Brittany nods her head.

"It is, but we're not outsiders." Santana says and watches as the blonde's eyes widen a little, "She asked if we could meet. She told us about this four-year old girl that has been in their care for a few months, she thinks we'd be able to help out."

"So, we talked and read up on her file, before meeting the girl," Brittany takes over, "Apparently she hadn't spoken a word, or pretty much interacted with anyone except with my mom, and even that wasn't much. But somehow my mom thought we'd be able to get her to maybe open up, and we did. Well, Santana did."

Quinn stays silent as she takes in their words and faces as they speak about their short meeting with Isobel. She can tell they're already enamored with the girl just by watching their eyes light up. She doesn't exactly know how to react, but she can tell they're excited.

"Wow, that sounds amazing." She smiles out before turning to look at Santana, "And you got her to talk? That's even better."

The two blondes watch as Santana's cheeks start to redden a little at the silent praise that's being given to her, and they both watch as the look of shyness quickly changes into a look of pensiveness and anxiety. A look that they've both seen before, and not for any good reasons.

"Hey, where did your pretty mind go?" Brittany asks her wife and watches her start to frown.

"Just—I keep thinking, what if I start screwing this up? I mean, your mom and even Brenda said how much progress I apparently made with her, but… what if something goes bad and I mess it up? She's already been through so much, and I'm—I'm just, me." Santana rants, and finally lets her insecurities come out.

Brittany knew this had been bothering her since the meeting, it's a reoccurring thought process her wife goes into and she can't help but blame Santana's parents for being the big reason behind it. All her life they have put doubt in any- and everything their daughter did and it messed with her confidence and self-worth.

"Honey…" Brittany turns to fully face her wife and grasps her hands, "You really don't know how amazing you are. I love how passionate you are about anything you set your mind on, but you need to take some breaths."

"You have such a big heart, and I love that about you, but you take on too much. I know it's partly from how you were raised, but like I said before, we need to takes this step-by-step. There will be progress and there will be bumps, there will be set-backs but we will handle them as they come."

Watching her friend take in those words, Quinn decides to offer her own words of comfort, "You're a very protective and nurturing person, even when you don't want others to know about the last one. I've said it once before and I'll say it again now, you have a way with children. Remember when Bryson wouldn't let anyone play with his cars?"

Santana thinks back to the boy they fostered for a few months and smiles a little at the memory, before nodding her head.

"Within a week of him staying with you, he let you play with them. Not even Britt could do that, and we know everyone loves her." Quinn says.

"It's true." Brittany interrupts with a big smile, making the other two laugh at her as she jokingly points her thumbs to herself and mouths that she's awesome.

"Anyway… What I mean, there's something about you, that makes them feel comfortable and calm. Something that makes them open up to you. And, you obviously already made a good impression on Isobel already if she spoke to you when she hadn't to anyone before, and she only _just_ met you."

Santana thinks about the words her friend just said to her and starts to feel slightly better. She really wishes she wasn't so insecure all the time, but she doesn't know how to change that or how to start believing in her own abilities.

"I guess you're right." She breathes out, "I'm just… scared."

"And that's okay, honey." Brittany says, "I'm scared too. But we can be scared together, okay?"

After a few seconds, Santana nods her head and then turns to the blonde opposite her, "Thank you."

They finish the rest of their dinner in silence, Quinn and Santana deep in thought about the advice and words they've gotten, while Brittany's deep in thought trying to think of ways on how to help her wife with overcoming some of her insecurities. Though she knows that most of them are something Santana has to work on herself.

Andrew comes by a little while later and asks if they enjoyed their dinner. He smiles as they tell them how amazing and delicious the food was, and he asks them if they want to see the desert menu, which they do.

While they eat their desserts they start to talk about the upcoming _Entertainment Awards_. Santana told them about the excitement Kurt had about their dresses and made sure to tell Q that she will be attending no matter what.

Not soon after finishing desert, they say their goodbyes and make plans to do this again soon. They part ways after sharing tight hugs, all feeling a little more calmer now that they'd spoken out some of their worries. Knowing that no matter what happened, they would always be there for each other.

XOX

Brittany and Santana decide to walk home instead of taking a cab, the wine had numbed any soreness Santana was still feeling and the nice weather made for an easy decision. A light breeze rustles the leaves on the trees and the sound of cars in the distance create a perfect, relaxing atmosphere.

Brittany is still lost is thoughts as they walk hand-in-hand towards their house when a chuckle coming from next to her grabs her attention. She turns her head to look at her wife and lets an amused smile grace her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing… just a random comment that Kurt made earlier suddenly popped up, that's all." Is all she says and Brittany scrunches her face up before bumping her hip into her wife's.

"Don't do that…" Brittany says and starts to softly poke her wife's side with her fingers when Santana refuses to say anything else, knowing that the blonde hates to be kept in suspense.

"Ah! Okay, okay. I'll tell you, just stop poking me." Santana squeals out when her wife continues her tickle assault.

"I thought you liked me poking you." Brittany suddenly whispers in her ear and Santana's breath catches in her throat.

"Britt! Mind out of gutter!" Santana slaps her arm away from her side and turns around to wrap her arms around the blonde's neck before leaning up to whisper against her lips, "Though, I do like it."

Brittany grins before kissing her wife and holding onto her hips to pull her a little closer. They part and just look up at each other. Santana leans up to place a kiss on a pale nose before moving back to cuddle into her side again.

"Kurt referred to the three of us as the _Unholy Trinity_ ," she finally answers the question as they start to walk again, "The media started that name, remember, and I can't help but think that it kinda fits us, even though tonight we were more like _Insecure Trinity_."

They both start laughing at that before Brittany starts thinking about how the three of them had gotten the name. It was at the beginning of their careers and they'd had a wild night out which resulted in them being a little… _Unholy_? Anyways they pulled some _pranks_ and almost had the cops coming after them.

They reminisce about a few more memories while walking back to their house. A nice dinner, catching up with their friend, and a late-night stroll thinking of old times was exactly what they'd needed.

They finally get home and immediately go upstairs to get ready for bed. Today had been a pretty tiring day and talking about some of their worries turned out to be a little exhausting. They get ready together, like always, and share numerous kisses and loving touches as they do so.

They snuggle up together under their blankets and after some sweet loving words, find themselves drifting off to dreamland in each other's arms. Resting before another crazy, busy day starts again.


End file.
